


Konoha's Philocalist Shinobi

by Bookaholic_alert



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bureaucracy, Canon deviation, Canon-Typical Violence, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Have Issues (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Everbody Loves Naruto, Fluff, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Hatake Kakashi Is A Brat, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Kakashi Is A Good Brother, Konoha 12 - Freeform, Konoha Government Needs Updating, Minato Has A Little Sister, Naruto Has A Parental Figure, Nightmares, Original Jutsus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Team, Sasuke is a brat, Survivor Guilt, Swearing, Team 7 shenanigans, Therapy, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, kakashi adopts team 7, talk no jutsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic_alert/pseuds/Bookaholic_alert
Summary: Wabi-sabi: Nothing lasts, Nothing is finished, Nothing is perfect. A Japanese concept of appreciating the beauty of imperfections, accepting the flow of life.Or where Naruto needs more females being badass.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Original Female Character and Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Sasuke & Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto and Original Female Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Beginning

Namikaze Minato. A newly minted genin at the age of 10 was one of the brightest young minds of Konoha had to offer. He had the highest academic score in his class and loved learning. Today he had recieved his headband. His first step to serving his motherland. A true honour.

Needless to say he was quite happy today though he wished he had a family to go back to and celebrate this achievement. With every shooting star he saw, this was his only wish. To have a warm family. Someone to call his own. 

Well, atleast he had the Orpahange Matron Hiko-san, who was so sweet to him. She was a wonderful woman in her late 40's. Hiko-san had a soothing voice that helped the tiny tots during the thunderstorms. She had the aura of a sunlit meadow. Always happy and cheerful.

He was excited to see who would be teaching him and who his teammates would be. Would they be nice? Maybe they will be great friends. Maybe they could be the next Sannin? His head was buzzing with thoughts as he imaptiently waited for the next day. He was on his bed, sharpening his kunai for the next day, when he heard Hiko-san.

"Minato, dear come down for a minute please." her voice rang across the stairs.

"Hai." obediently Minato set his kunai aside, incase the younger brats decided to mess with them, and went to see her. Why was she calling him now? They already had dinner and everyone was getting ready for bed. It was 10 minutes to lights out.

  


He reached down to see her cradling a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a tattered blanket, she threw it away and swaddled the baby in a warmer, cleaner blanket. So another one had been left at the doorstep. With the Second Shinobi War that had ended a decade back there were fewer orphans but still young parents often abandoned their tykes unable to care for them. It was horrible.

Minato had been left like that as well.

She beckoned him to come closer. It was a cute tiny girl with pink cheeks, probably 5 months old, and a tuft of chestnut brown hair. Maybe it will darken out with age. The poor infant was left out in the cold. Kami knows how long it was before Hiko-san noticed her.

"Did you need help Hiko-san?" Minato often played with the little ones. He loved kids. They were so adorable. She lowered her arms to his height to let him take a closer look at the baby. She had a name tag on her tiny wrist. Minato staggered back at reading the tag. It couldn't be, right?

"Masaka..." he murmered still not believing his eyes. After all these days his wish finally came true. He always felt bitter thinking about the parents who had abandoned him and all his friends who grew up with him. A wave of emotions flooded him as he looked at Hiko-san for confirmation. Her eyes were mixed with happiness and sadness at the same time. The name tag read:

  


  


  


  


  


_Namikaze Akira_


	2. Brotherly Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not backing down without a fight!

Minato would be leaving the orphanage tomorrow. He was moving into the Genin apartments. He was place in Team 7 with Uchiha Fukagu and Ishihada Minari. Fukagu was next in line to the Uchiha Clan Head and Minari was the medic of the team and a distant relative of the Senju Clan. Her mother had married outside the clan. His sensei was Jiraiya of the Sannin. Minato almost had a heart attack when he learned that he was learning from the student of the Sandaime himself.

"Your sister will be left here at the orphanage Minato." Hiko-san explained. He was adamant to take Akira with him whereas Hiko-san was against it. They had gone to the hospital and the little baby was in fact Minato's sister. She was a ball of energy and barely cried. It had been a month since they found Akira.

"No!" he felt his instincts take over as he shielded her away from the elders. They were at the Sandaime's office for Minato to gain Akira's guardianship. She was playing with Minato's hair, quite captivated by it. She giggled whenever his hair tickeld her chin immediately making Minato melt and coo at her cuteness.

"You can always come and visit." Hiko-san was worried. Minato is good at babysitting not upbringing. There was a huge difference.

"No, she is family and being her elder brother I will raise her." He was adamant. He had always wanted a family and now that he has one there is no way he was going to leave her behind. He also didn't want to be like their mother who abandoned her children. Twice!

"You are a child! What do you know about raising kids?"

"If I am old enough to kill, I can be old enough to raise a child. Besides its not like I don't have experience. And she can tag along with me during the D-ranks." Minato's eyes steeled. He had friends who were more than ready to help.

Akira had everyone wrapped around her tiny, chubby fingers. She had even managed to make the stoic Uchiha crack a faint smile. "You are welcome to utilise the Uchiha creche for Akira. The Clan had opened it during the War and didn't see any reason to make it off limits again." Jiraiya sensei also didn't mind holding onto her while he trained.

"Indeed it will be difficult Minato. It will be fine till you are a Genin but later when you go out on C-ranks? When you become Chunin?" Sandaime reasoned.

"We will worry about it when the time comes." He stood his ground. Sandaime knew this bright kid won't be Genin for long. He was far too talented for that. Given the incident with the Kumo nin and their resident jinchuriki is proof enough. A Genin single-handedly took down four grown up foreign nin!

He sighed, taking a deep breath. The little one looked nothing like Minato. She had green eyes and dark brown hair. The complete opposite to him, but her nose and smile was all Minato. The DNA test said that they had the same mother, the fathers were different making them half-siblings. Minato's blood boiled at that. So his mother was alive and had abandoned another child.

"Well, babies are expensive and need constant care."

"I will be getting her orphan allowance won't I? It will cover for the expenses and I will be earning now. The Uchiha Clan has agreed to let me use the creche when I can't care for her. Its only a matter of few years before she joins the academy anyway."

Sandaime sighed in defeat. The kid raised too many good points. He also heard from Jiraiya that the kid was too attached to the baby. Separating them now seemed cruel.

"Fine, since Minato is a full fledged Genin he is recognized as an adult in Konoha. Namikaze Minato, I the Sandaime Hokage grant you guardianship of Namikaze Akira." He stamped the seal. Minato broke into a wide grin.

He happily bounced Akira in his arms, "You heard that little one, we are officially family now. We are going to have a lot of fun. Won't we? Yes we will." She let out a peal of laughter, waving her little hands.

Sandaima looked at them with a fond smile. They will be fine. After all it takes a village to raise a child, and Konoha is one big family.

* * *

"Ne, ne Akira, you like this one? No? Okay how about this." Minato was currently shopping for baby essentials for his sister. Being excited he kept pointing at various things and talking to her in baby babble. Akira, oblivious to her surrounding, was happily sucking her thumb. Hiko-san had given him a list of things he will need. They were currently looking for strollers. 

Akira was busy looking around when her eye caught a red strand of hair. She was fascinated by hair for some reason and grabbed anyone's within reach. Minato had to keep apologising to everyone but they didn't mind. They stopped over to coo at the responsible elder brother and cute baby sister.

"Ehhh, who pulled my hair? I will kill you dattebane! You!" She pointed her finger at Minato and glared.

Minato paled. He was too young to die! "No, no I'm really sorry. It was my baby sister." He shifted and Kushina noticed the little baby with him. "She likes to grab anything in sight. I am truly sorry." He hoped she won't bash him like the kid in the academy. He started sweating buckets when Kushina remained silent.

"Eh, I didn't know you had a sister dattebane." Kushina had warmed up to him ever since he had helped her escape from the Kumo ninjas.

"Yeah I didn't know my self until a month ago. She was found on the orphanage doorstep."

Akira giggled and waved her arms towards Kushina. Her eyes sparkled. "Kawaii....she is so adorable. So you are visiting her in between missions?"

"No she is going to be staying with me." "Wait how are you going to raise her? You are a kid yourself."

"We are the same age Kushina-san." Minato sweatdropped. "Well, mostly D ranks are babysitting jobs so I can manage that. The rest I still have to work things out."

Kushina raised her eyebrows, "What makes you think you have a lot of time? You will make Chunin in no time. Don't put it off for long dattebane." She didn't realise it and played with Akira while Minato blushed a deep red. 'Did she just....... _compliment me!'_

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard Akira let out a peal of laughter and raised her arms towards Kushina. "Ehh, you want me to carry you?" Kushina was not used to this. Kids usually cried because of her loud voice. She started whining and tearing up.

"Better listen to her, bossy little one, my sister. She wont stop until you hold her".

Kushina hesistated. 'What if I accidentally crush her? She looks so fragile!' 

Minato noticed her hesitation. "Go ahead Kushina-san. You will be just fine. I trust you won't hurt her. Believe me." He gave her a serene smile. Kushina felt her heart race. She gingerly held her and Akira immediately quietened. She nestled her head in her neck and started playing with her locks.

Kushina's face turned as red as her hair. Minato chuckled. He knew there was a soft soul hidden behind the tough exterior she projected. He found himself staring at the scene in front of him. 'Those two looked so cute together. Wait? Did I just call Kushina-san cute???' Minato shook his head, hoping to shake away these thoughts. 

"Come on Akira, we gotta get you to the creche. Say bye bye to Kushina-san." He waved her hands for her. Just when Kushina thought the brother-sister duo couldn't get any cuter, Minato held out his fist and Akira made tiny fist for a fist bump. It took her sometime but it was the most adorable thing Kushina had ever seen. Her eyebrows had scrunched up as she tried to imitate her Ni-san. Kushina's heart melted. RIP Kushina.

Minato waved and pushed her stroller on their way to the Uchiha Compound. A soft breeze hit her face and Akira's eyes drooped. It was a nice weather and her baby body was fatigued with all the choas today.

"Bye bye, Ni-san will come soon. Okay, be good." He caressed her head and went to meet his team at the Missions Desk. "Where is the little one?" Fukagu asked as he noticed Minato enter the building.

"At the creche. She fell asleep and anyways I can't bring her for roof fixing type of missions. What is dust gets in her eyes or she caught hold of a nail."

Minari laughed "Looks like the Uchiha Heir has a soft spot for the little one." Team Jiraiya had unanimously decided that they would call Akira little one. The nickname fit her. The said Uchiha turned on his heel and stalked inside the room.

"Oh he definitely misses the little one." Jiraiya teased as he led the team inside.

That night after settling in Minato tried to put Akira to bed. They had a small apartment. Akira was a sound sleeper and rarely woke up in the middle of the night, but that didn't mean it was easy. Poor Minato was so sleep deprived he had to think before answering someone when they asked for his name. And had no idea how to change a diaper! He seriously hoped she would grow out of them soon. He read countless books and the Uchiha women had given him a lot of helpful advice.

Akira started fussing and kept crying. Minato had no idea of what to do. He tried everything. Changed her blankets incase it was too rough, tried bouncing her up and down. When he tried to give her a bottle, he noticed her gums swelling. Oh! She had started teething.

He make a small ice pack for her and that put her ease as her shireking decreased. But she was still wide awake. "Please sleep." He remembered one of the kind ladies telling him that swaying a baby while singing a lullaby would work. He thought of giving it a try. The toddlers in the Orphanage seemed like the one from the magic story book Hiko-san used to read them at night.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

  
_Let your power shine_

  
_Make the clock reverse_

  
_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

  
_Change the Fates' design_

  
_Save what has been lost_

  
_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

"What once was mine." A now grown Akira whispered as she put Naruto to bed.


	3. First Words And First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minari and Minato the super date chaperones?.........It's still debatable.

It had been 6 months after Akira was found, and she was nearing her first birthday. The doctors at the hospital said she was most likely born in autumn and Minato chose the 2nd of October as her birthday. She was found on 2nd February so it seemed fit. She had recently started crawling and trying to stand up on her own.

"Come on. You are smart. You can say this. Say Ni-san." He had been trying to get her to say her first word but all he got was a fistful of mashed potatoes thrown at his face. "Maybe not." Akira had started throwing anything in sight. Maybe it was because she often saw her Ni-san practice aim with kunai. His teammates laughed. Well, Minari laughed and Uchiha grunted. Honestly, it was like he had a stunted vocabulary or something. It was ritual to now come over start the day with the Namikazes.

Initially it had been because Minari and Fugaku wanted to see Akira's chubby cheeks puff up whenever she slept. Before they knew it, it settled into a routine. The two would show up at Minato's doorstep 5'o clock. Fukagu brushed up on his chakra control and watched over Akira as Minato and Minari sparred. Later they all cleaned up the house, had a healthy breakfast and moved to the onsen to collect their perverted sensei before Tsunade killed him.

They still needed him till they made Jounin after all. Akira giggled everytime Minari dragged Jiraiya by his hair.

Minato was relentlessly teased for behaving like an overprotective father. "Imagine, she gets a boyfriend, she starts spending less time with you. When she gets married she will be in this beautiful white dress and you give her away at the alter." Minari goaded him.

Minato promptly burst into anime tears. "No!!!! Keep being my baby sister. I will scare all the boys away." Fugaku facepalmed. Why was he constantly surrounded by idiots?

Akira started fidgeting because of the torrent of tears her brother decided to sprout. She looked around and locked on the Uchiha Heir. Target spotted!

She lifted her hands towards him. Uchiha stared her down with the meanest glare he could muster. Akira kept staring at him. Well, being a baby she had to blink multiple times but she didn't put her arms down. She kept looking at Fugaku with her large, round, green eyes. He finally scoffed and took her from Minato's arms. She gave him a broad toothy grin after she got what she wanted.

'Cheeky brat.' he thought. He held her as the team waited for their sensei to show up. What they didn't expect was the other two Legendary Sannin join him.

Jiraiya had informed them about his doubts on a certain student being the Child of the Prophecy. He wanted the two to see for themselves why he believes Minato would be the student he was looking for. They observed them from afar since their morning routine. They clearly had impeccable teamwork, a trait very important for Konoha shinobi, and their training didn't rely solely on their sensei. It was given for the Uchiha and Ishihada being a heir and medic-in-training. Fugaku had additional Clan training and Minari apprenticed at the hospital. The most shocking was Minato though. Although he was raising his sister, he didn't fall short on his personal training. He worked twice as hard.

Tsunade had to admit he seemed quite responsible for such a young age and certainly did not make excuses if he slipped up. Sure his aim was off sometimes, when he looked like a zombie with dark circles. But not once did he blame his circumstances or lose his cool. He got up and tried again. He drastically improved his aim after his slip up. He was dedicated, just like the prophecy said.

Akira was watching her Ni-san from Fugaku's hands when the two newcomers came. Tsunade came close to look at her. "Well aren't you a ball of cuteness." she cooed. "How old is she Minato?", Tsunade asked as she picked Akira from the Uchiha.

"She is turns a year old this October Tsunade-sama." Akira caught hold of Tsunade's hair and kept shifting her gaze from Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and back to Tsunade. Everyone watched her curiously. Minato was worried she will start crying as Akira got scared of new people. She slowly reached up to touch her own head and gave a startled shriek on touching her hair.

Everybody laughed. "Seems like the little one has discovered her hair." Jiraiya chuckled.

He made them do their katas as he took his former teammates aside. "What do you think?"

Orochimaru spoke,"He certainly has a lot of promise. He just needs the right tutleage. Not sure if that is with you."

Jiraiya looked at him annoyed and started waving his hands. "Come on! Have some faith in me."

"The only faith I have is that you will teach him your perverted ways." Orochimaru countered with a resting bitch face. Tsunade cackled. "Holy smokes. Jiraiya, did our grouchy old Orochi just crack a joke?"

"Not funny Tsunade." He hissed. "But on second thought, Jiraiya maybe you can teach him Fuinjutsu."

"Fuinjutsu?" The other two asked in unison.

"Yes you blockheads. He clearly as a perceptive mindset. Sealing might just come naturally to him. Albeit he is young, only 10 but he might just have a penchant for it. Not to mention his stellar academic record. Give it a thought. He is your student after all." Jiraiya considered it. He would bring it up with him soon.

"Alright, lets go get a mission." Jiraiya called out. Minato strapped Akira in the stroller, ready to drop her at the crèche.

"So Fugaku, Mikoto-san helped me a lot with Aki yesterday." He said carefully watching his stoic teammates reaction. Mikoto was his betrothed. Minari hadn't stopped teasing him when she found out about his engagement. "You have a FIANCEE??? Oh who is the poor soul damned to marry you?" 

He promptly feigned ignorance. "And why would I care?" Akira shrieked excitedly, "Oh Mikoto-san! No wonder Akira is so excited."

Fugaku snapped his head towards them. "Where?"

"Oh you know, I lied. So eager to see your future wife huh?" Minato teased, crossing his arms over his head. Fugaku saw red.

"Namikaze!!" He started chasing him.

"Ahh Akira, Minari save me!" Akira sat there clapping her hands.

"Come on, just ask her out on a date! Otherwise how will she know you like her? Quit being shy like a bride on her wedding day. Yikes!" That Gōkakyū no Jutsu almost charred his hair. He felt bad for the tree that now had a gaping hole in its trunk. Gomen Shodaime-sama.

"We are engaged, we already have an understanding."

"As members of the Uchiha Clan you do, but not as Mikoto and Fugaku."

"Stop being cryptic and spit it out already!"

"I meant that Mikoto-san will always be your wife first and then an Uchiha. Likewise you will be her husband first and only then a Clan Head. So even if you are having an arranged marriage as a duty towards the Clan, approach her and get to know her for who she is. Just because you don't love her now doesn't mean you can't fall in love before you tie the knot. Call it arranged to fall in love if you will."

Fugaku seemed to process those words. Blondie had a point! He was interested in her before the alliance was fixed. Should let her know that.

Minato rubbed his head. "You didn't have to hit that hard." Fugaku huffed. "You reap what you sow. But you did have a point. I shall meet with her, the first day both are schedules are free." 

Minato smiled and turned towards Akira just in time to see Minari and Jiraiya giving her chocolates. Mother Mode Activated! She was about to put one in her mouth when Minato got hold of it. She fussed and reached out for them. "No Akira you are too young to have chocolates."

He turned to glare at the two who gave it to her. Jiraiya and Minari jolted, putting their hands in front of them to protect themselves. He was about to scold them when:

"Ni, Ni"

"Did she just call me Ni? Akira say Mi-Na-To." Everyone was watching intently. They knew she was on the verge of saying her first word. Minari was caught by him trying to get Akira to say Nee-san. Needless to say she would never try that again.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Na-Ni." She giggled and kept repeating. "Mina Ni Mina Ni!" She clapped her hands at her own little achievement. Minato's heart soared with happiness. Minato picked her up and spinned her around.

"Best day. Ever!" The brother-sister duo were laughing and bonding as the rest watched on fondly. Especially the Sannin. After the war it was difficult for them to find hope in anything. They hoped the light in their lives never extinguished and may they always be happy and innocent.

* * *

Fugaku worked up the courage to approach Mikoto. She was practicing kunai throwing when he approached her. 'You can do this. You are Uchiha Heir after all. And Uchiha do not run away. 

"Hurry up already!" Minari shoved him. He had been giving himself this pep talk for the past half an hour. Minato and Minari were helping him 'court Mikoto' properly. Kami knows what that means! Fugaku's words not theirs. He was wearing a ear piece for them to stop him from saying anything stupid.

He clutched the flowers and walked towards her. Like a fool he approached her from behind! Fugaku approached, a fully armed shinobi, while training, from behind. Needless to say he was pinned to the tree with dangerously sharp kunai.

"Oh! It's you Uchiha-san. I am truly sorry, it was on reflex. Oh my, what have I done." Mikoto frantically rushed to get the kunai and free her fiance. Fugaku brushed himself once freed. He coughed, quite embarassed. 

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. Great aim!" Mikoto blinked. "Right, I'll be on my way now." She turned to leave while Fugaku remained standing there like a rock. 

_"Stop her dammit!_ " Minari shrieked in the earpiece.

"Wait!" Mikoto turned. What was he to do now?

 _"Give her the flowers."_ Minato advised. He looked for the flowers and saw them skewered by the kunai attack. He managed to find one unscathed. He took it and gave it to her. The flower drooped in front of her.

"Was that for me Uchiha-san?" 

"Yes....I was wondering......since....we have this......alliance.....fixed by the Clan...I was.... hoping we....could....." He trailed off. He suddenly felt a lump form in his throat. Dammit! Uchihas are not supposed to feel so many emotions. But that's the thing, Uchihas feel too much.

"Get to know each other?" Mikoto asked slowly with a small, soft smile. "Yes." She clearly was the brains of this relationship.

"What do you have in mind?" 

"I was thinking, the ramen place......" He trailed of seeing the small frown.

"I like dango!" "I do too. Let's go to a Dango shop?"

He could hear his teammates snicker in the ear pieace. _"Whipped."_ Minari cackled. Fugaku promptly twisted his earpiece in a way he knew would send painful feedback to their recievers. _"Ow!" ._ They had it coming.

They went to the Dango shop. Mikoto ordered the sweetest one she could find whereas Fugaku ordered the bitterest one on the menu. So, they had different tastes. Que the awkward silence after they placed their orders. Why was dating so stressful?

 _"Say something you doof."_ Minari ordered. He was hopeless!

What do I say? Fugaku signed behind his back.

 _"Ask about her hobbies."_ Minato suggested.

"What do you...."

"Why are you...."

Both of them spoke at the same time and stopped at the same time as well.

"You go first..."

"You go first..."

Again.

Minato and Minari felt second hand embarassement by watching those two awkwardly interact. "Is this how it's going to be for the next few years?" Minari looked at Minato, already so done with this. 

"Why don't you go first?" Fugaku finally got his voice back from the sea witch.

"I was asking, why suddenly this," she waved her wrist around, "date? We are going to be married anyways."

Fugaku was recieving mixed signals at this point. Did she not want this? Did she not want this marriage itself? Was he pushing her? Was he making her uncomfortable?

_"Dude, you're staring."_

Fugaku cleared his throat. "I thought it would be nice if we got to know each other before our marriage. To see if we are compatible and are happy. My duties will be towards you, my wife, first and then the Clan after all." Had he not turned away he would have seen the blush on Mikoto's cheeks.

"I would really like that." His head snapped back. Mikoto gave him a soft smile as she rested her chin on her palm and tilted her head. Fugaku blamed it on the heat of Konoha for his ears turning red. The rest of the date went smoothly and Minato and Minari left him to his own devices. He is gotta learn how to talk to her without prompting. He walked her till her house and they made plans to meet soon.

Fugaku went home with a dreamy look in his eyes. Well as dreamy as an Uchiha can get. Minari and Minato shared a fist bump and winked. Mission accomplished. It was safe to say that this was a successful first date.

"So, Minato. Next date we are chaperoning will be your's ne." Minari elbowed him teasingly. Minato turned red in a heartbeat.

"What????? Who will I go on a date with?"

"I don't know you tell me. Don't lie! I have been noticing a certain Red Pepper who keeps visiting the little one."

"Well, you are highly mistaken." Saying this Minato ran away, hoping Minari didn't see the pink tint on his cheeks. She did. She laughed shaking her head at her two lovesick teammates.

The Will of Fire truly burns brightly for the future of Konoha.


	4. Hit The Books.......Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning can't be that hard right? Right? (Spoiler Alert: it's very hard)

Time flew by and Akira was now 5. That meant it was time to start the academy! She was excited to learn new things and become strong. She could barely contain her excitement and she jumped in her seat, munching on her toast. Minato chuckled at her antics. He was a 16 year old Jounin now. 

He had taught her a few basic things like how to sharpen a kunai, basic reading etc. It was mostly their bonding time. Being a Jounin meant he often had a lot of blunted kunai, especially while trying to master the Hirashin. Both sat and sharpened them as Minato told her many stories that left her holding her stomach with laughter.

He also held the highest score for the Chunin Exams. With his various achievements came along Akira's proud bragging. Whenever Kushina came, she would list everything her Ni-san did leaving Minato a blushing mess. Kushina's taunts did nothing to help. He finally made peace with the fact that he _might_ have a crush in Kushina when Akira happily pointed out that he looks at Kushina the same way Fugaku looks at Mikoto.

Akira was different from other kids her age. She found beauty in almost everything, it....was a bit concerning. Inquisitive little one! She once held a spider and Minato panicked thinking it was poisonous but all she did was proudly displayed her findings to him with a toothy grin,

"Ni-san! Look pretty."

"The spider is pretty?"

"Hai" Her entire head bobbed down in a yes. "It's called spider?"

"Yeah and it can weave pretty webs! Come I'll show you." Their days where filled with such simplicity.

Minato broke out of his thoughts when Akira pulled on his sleeve. She looked adorable in the ninja wear Minari had brought her. She was wearing a vibrant, red scarf, courtesy of her Kushina Nee-san. "All right will you be okay in there? I know you don't like large crowds but..."

"I will be fine Mina Ni." She smiled up at him. All of her brother's friends had told her countless stories of their Academy days. She has been looking forward to this ever since.

"You have your bento, pencils, notebooks?" He adjusted her scarf, fetched her cap and made sure it covered her ears. It was only September!

"Mina Ni..... I don't want to be late on my first day." He was fussing so much. She was going to school, not war!

"Hai hai. Let's go. Oh and Kushina-Nee will be waiting to take you for ramen tonight!"

"Yay!" She jumped in a circle around Minato, waving her hands above her head. Honestly if Minato wasn't a shinobi, he most certainly could not have kept up with her energy. Kushina had been a big help, especially after he made Chunin. She babysat Akira whenever he had long term missions and she out grew the Creche. Needless to say Akira became quite the troublemaker. Hanging off of trees, running around breaking stuff, playing pranks on an unsuspecting Minato, "Uff. Akira!"

"Hehe" she giggled from behind a chair. Minato had walked right into her trap and now was dreched in sticky, half-wet flour.

Soon they reached the Academy. Minato felt a bit nostalgic coming back here after all these years. "Bye-bye Akira. Have fun and make a lot of friends okay."

"Okay." She gave him a wide grin. He left and Akira was standing at the Academy gates, all alone now. She had told Minato that she would be fine but now she suddenly felt like crying in this new place. She couldn't stop as big crocodile tears gathered in her eyes.

" **Heya little flower, why are you crying?"** Came a booming voice. Akira was not startled by loud noises. She spent a lot of time with Kushina after all. She looked up to see a huge man, taller than Ni-san, with bushy eyebrows smile at her.

"I don't know where to go." She explained poutingly, tears still not receeding.

"Are you new to the academy?" The said tall man now lowered his voice. He knew children where easily startled by loud noises.

"Yes."

"My son is joining this year too. Gai, come on say hello." A small shy figure who looked exactly like the tall man, peeked from behind his legs. Akira visibly relaxed after seeing someone her age.

"Hello", she chirped "My name is Namikaze Akira. Nice to meet you." She smiled, tears forgotten.

"Yosh you have so much youth in you! I am Maito Gai."

"Nice to meet you Gai. Lets be friends." She extended a hand forward. Kids were so simple. They meet someone and instantly form a strong bond. Gai gave her a million dollar smile and shook her hand quite vigorously.

"You see dad I made a friend!" Still shaking her hand. Dai laughed, his voice echoing. How was that even possible? They were outside!

"All right son. Let go of her hand before you dislocate it." Akira was very grateful to the kind, bushy eyebrowed man. Her poor shoulder!

"Oops! Sorry. Let's go in together. That way we won't get lost."

"Okie Dokie." Both of them skipped into the Academy where a kind Chunin sensei guided them to the orientation. Soon the class lists were announced.

"Yay, we both are in the same class." Both Gai and Akira screamed happily. The sensei escorted them into their classes and soon it was the most awaited lesson. The physical training!

Since it was day one, the sensei taught them easy katas and stretches. They were made to warm up. Akira and Gai having shinobi in their families had a headstart and knew most of the things taught. Their stamina was also quite good. It was difficult for the civillian born kids and sensei focused more on them. It got a bit boring for the new friends.

"Mouh, it's the same boring things Mina Ni makes me do. I thought we would learn new things." Akira frowned. She easily got distracted by the dragonfly above her head. Hey she was a five year old!

"Ne, ne Akira-chan. How about we make this training more youthful with a friendly competition?" Gai suggested. Oh! That found definitely not be boring.

"Okay. Yosh lets compete youthfully." She punched her fist in the air imitating him. If it was possible Gai's grin grew wider. "Let's go!"

Both of them took off to complete the five rounds around the school given by sensei. Gai was leading and Akira was this close to overtaking when a masked boy overtook both of them.

"Darn it!" Akira exclaimed and instantly covered her mouth. Ni-san had told her not to repeat anything Minari Nee said. She turned to Gai and with all seriousness said, "Don't tell my Ni-san I said that."

The masked boy scoffed. "So slow. You will never be good shinobi." Akira frowned at him. "That's not very nice of you."

The boy didn't say anything turned on his heel. Gai called out, asking for his name. He ignored him.

"Come on Gai, sensei is calling."

Over the next few days Akira and Gai kept losing to that mystery boy who seemed to disappear always. But that didn't count right? He didn't participate. Still Gai was fueled with determination to beat him and so was Akira. After a long, boring month sensei decided they were ready for the next level. Finally they get to spar. Akira, being nimble, had to rely on her swift reflexes to deliver strong punches. Minato had told her that she most likely won't put on much muscle like him and she had to compensate that somehow. Growing up with the Yellow Flash had its perks.

Akira and Gai won all their matches. So did the mystery boy. Soon it was time for the final matches. Whoever won among Gai and the masked boy would fight Akira. She turned to Gai.

"You better win Gai. I want to fight against you."

"Rest assured Youthful Sunshine." Minato once nearly had a heart attack at that nickname.

The two boys rounded in the arena and got into the stance. They sparred on a level which is not supposed to be possible for any Academy student. Akira was the only one cheering for Gai. The boys where not interested in who won and the girls where shrieking and shouting Kakashi! Kakashi. So that was the mystery boy's name.

Kakashi swung out his leg, knocking off Gai out of the circle. Kakashi had won. Akira blew a raspberry. She wanted Gai to win. Gai extended a hand towards Kakashi. He simply scoffed and turned around, "I am not acknowledging a loser." Akira got offended on her friend's behalf. Honestly Gai never got angry. Akira did enough for the both of them.

"Hey, that was not good sportsmanship."

"We'll talk after you lose weirdo."

Akira fumed. She had to beat him now. She looked at Gai who looked a little crestfallen "You fought well Gai. In the middle you loosened your stance. Balance your feet properly next time." Gai immediately cheered up up at the corrections.

"Yosh, I will do ten pushups for everytime I forget to correct my stance. And thanks for sticking up for me." He added sheepishly.

"Hey, what are best friends for. I know you will also stick up for me" Gai burst into tears at Akira's words. He kept spouting about the youthfulness of their friendship. Akira now decided to win just to avenge Gai. Nobody calls her best friend a loser.

She didn't win. She ended up pinned on the floor.

"Ugh."

"Pathetic." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked out. Akira boiled. That jerk! She stuck out her tongue at his back...and he chose that moment to turn and look back. "So childish." He sneered and left. Akira stomped her foot. She has to beat him now.

Throughout the year they kept butting heads. Kakashi kept flaunting his grades. Akira did well enough to get a B minus but not at the top of the class like him.

But Akira was better than him in one thing. Her aim was impeccable. After practically growing up watching her brother, The Master of Hirashin, she threw a tantrum and made him teach her the right way to throw a kunai. She felt it come naturally to her. She loved aim practice. Too bad Minato made her do her weaker aspects more. That meant less aim practice and more stretching.

Kakashi fumed at that because he missed one target where Akira had a perfect bullseye. She shot him a smug grin. He clenched his hands at that. They kept fighting all the time. The sensei gave up and even the ever positive Gai got fed up and stopped trying to make them get along.

On one such recess, Kakashi called Gai's hairstyle weird. The person in question was unfrazzed and kept asking for another spar. Akira was not going to let that slide.

"Says the guy with old man's hair." Akira retorted.

"IT'S A CLAN MARK. AND IT'S SILVER"

"OLD MAN! OLD MAN!"

Sometimes these fights were verbal sometimes fists were involved. "You can't land a single punch on me."

"You wanna say that again Old Man."

"You're all bark and no bite Namikaze."

When Sakumo and Minato came to pick them up, they found them in detention; tied up by a rope and with bloody noses. The Chunin sensei turned to them with a frown. 

"These two have been fighting ever since they joined the Academy. They keep yelling the answers in class out of turn, break the line order and wreck havoc on the training grounds. One more time this happens they will be held back for two hours detention. I am letting them off the hook just this once." The sensei huffed and left the classroom.

Both the guradians let out exasperated sighs, pinching the bridge of their nose. "I apologise Sakumo-senpai. Aki is a bit of a spitfire. She gets that from Minari."

"No, no Minato. My kid can be quite rude sometimes. He is not used to having friends his age."

"Aki, say sorry to Hatake-kun and we can be on our way."

"No, Mina Ni. He called my best friend weird. He should say sorry."

"I was only stating a fact. He is weird."

"You don't know anything Old Man."

Sakumo snickered at that. Being a Hatake came with the strong genetics of silver hair. He really hoped Kakashi would get his mother's hair but Hatake genes are stubborn.

"As if you are that smart you absolute moron! Do you even know what 2+2 is?"

"It's 4 you pomegranate seed!"

"Pomegranate seed?" Sakumo asked. Last time he checked that wasn't an insult. 

"You know, the one that gets stuck to your teeth and causes a lot of irritation," Akira explained before turning back to Kakashi, "CAUSE THATS WHAT YOU ARE!"

Kakashi decided he has had enough of her chattering and pulled her cheeks. She retaliated by grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"Enough!" Both their guardians pulled them by their collars, separating the two. The glared at each other, hmphed and turned to face the other side. Minato facepalmed. She had been complaining of this rude boy in her class but he didn't expect him to be Sakumo-senpai's son. And he had never seen Akira worked up so much. 

"Enough now! Keep that up and no ramen for tonight."

"Mina Ni!"

"I said no Aki."

"Fine."

Sakumo had to stifle his laugh. It was strange to a teenager behaving like a strict father, especially if the teen is a zen-like Minato. She walked towards Kakashi. "I am only apologising for ramen. So, sorry, for ramen."

Minato sweatdropped. How was that an apology? Kushina was seriously rubbing of on her. But he figured this was as good an apology he can get out of her and let her be. She can be very stubborn.

"You too Kakashi. Come on pup. Apologise."

"Sorry." He mumbled. 

"I sincerely apologise on her behalf senpai. I don't know what's gotten into her recently." He bowed slightly, one hand sheepishly scratching his neck and the other forcing Akira's head into a bow. Sakumo laughed it out.

"Minato, children fight all the time. To be honest, I am actually relieved to see Kakashi act his age for once and not be serious all the time." He crouched down to Akira's height. "It was as admirable thing to stand up for your friend Akira-chan."

Akira looked at Minato, confused. "Admirable means good job Aki." Her mouth made a cute 'o' in understanding as she smiled broadly. "Thank you."

Akira waved goodbye to Sakumo and stuck out her tongue at Kakashi. He ignored her. 

Minato walked her down the streets holding her hand as he hoisted her bag over his shoulders. Akira was skipping over puddles when she caught sight of a red habanero. 

"Kushina Nee....." She screamed, barrelleing into the redhead's legs. 

"Aki-chan." She lifted the little one into her arms. "How was school? What happened to your nose?"

"Aki got into a fight today." Minato explained as he caught up with her.

"Did you win?"

"Kushina-san don't encourage her!"

"Jeez alright.....but you won right?" Akira proudly nodded her head. "That's my girl, dattebane."

"Kushina san!"

"Hai, hai."

She put her down and Akira ran forward towards Ichiraku ramen when she collided into someone again.

"Uff pipe man why did you knock me down?" She glared at him, pointing a finger. The man with the pipe raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Apologise, Ni-san says when you are wrong you should say sorry." She said putting her hands on her hips, trying her best to imitate Kushina.

"Uh Aki-chan." Kushina tried to warn her but it was too late.

"Wait Kushina Nee, I am a big girl I can handle my own fight."

Kushina and Minato looked apolegetically at the Hokage but he silently shook his head at them. He had a brat back home too. Maybe that's why he was so fond of kids these days. He bent down a little.

"I am sorry Aki-chan."

"It's okay." she smiled

"Ho ho." He laughed like Santa Claus and left after ruffling her hair.

"Aki-chan, do you know who that was?" Kushina asked slowly.

"A nice old man?"

"Yeah no he was the Hokage."

Hokage? That word was familiar. Realisation hit Akira like a lighting bolt. He was the most important people of Konoha!

"I scolded the Hokage. Oh no oh no...." she started bawling her eyes out without any warning in the middle of the street.

"Now now calm down, you didn't know." Minato tried to placate her but to no avail. Both of them were clueless on what to do when they spotted Fugaku approach them.

"Why is the little one crying?"

"Grouchy Ni-san." She wailed, still crying buckets. Fugaku felt a tick form on his forehead at the nickname and it only seemed to grow at seeing Kushina gwaff behind her hands.

"I was bad to Hokage-sama. I am going to die." She raised her hands, making him carry her. Fugaku couldn't help but smirk at that. He obliged and picked her up.

"Here, Mikoto told me to give you this bracelet for your first day at the Academy." It was small thread woven bracelet with a small shuriken charm and a Konoha symbol inscription. She instantly stopped, dying the last thing on her mind. She was soon busy examining her new gift.

"So how is the fiancee?" Kushina teased. They where getting married the coming spring, as soon as they both turned 18. Fugaku and Mikoto were a year older than Minato. Both where full fledged Jounins and Fugaku was already Clan Head.

"Wedding preparation will commence soon. Mikoto is counting on you."

"Can you stop talking so weirdly? Why can't you say start like a normal person?" Minato was used to his stiff teammate's weird formal speech and Minari long gave up on trying to get him to swear.

"Hn."

"Seriously!" She sweatdropped.

"Hn."

"Now you are just doing this to annoy me, dattebane!"

"Hn."

"Mikoto-san is going to be a pretty bride?" Akira spoke up, still comfortably settled in Fugaku's arms. 

"Yes." Both of them answered. Fugaku blushed, averting his eyes, coughing lightly as Kushina sent a knowing smirk his way.

"Well look at that. The Uchiha finally speaks when his bride is mentioned." He glared at her as Minato helped Akira put on the bracelet. She flailed her arms after wearing her new accessory. Minato made a 'super' sign with his hands. He realised before hand that it was best to avoid Fugaku and Kushina arguing.

If looks could kill, Kushina would have been dead a long time back. "When are we hearing your wedding bells, Uzumaki?" Fugaku asked cocking his head, discretely pointing to Minato. 

Now it was Kushina's turn to blush. She made a concious effort to not look at Minato. Mikoto, that traitor. She had confessed to her best friend on having feeling for the Yellow Flash but she had to go tattle to her husband-to be. She was saved from answering by the little one

"Ramen!" Akira suddenly shouted, remebering her Ni-san's promise. "You promised to buy me ramen if I apologised to the pomegranate seed. Ramen!" She jumped down and ran towards Ichiraku, pulling Kushina along with her.

"Pomegranate seed?"

"Don't ask."

Minato filled in Fugaku of the fight as they walked to catch up with the girls who were already eating. Where kids supposed to be so tiring? Fugaku was already scared to have them now. He took his leave without eating. Something about a Clan meeting to attend and left. 

As they walked home, Minato noticed Kushina looking breathtaking in the moonlight. They walked her home and left for their own littlle apartment. As they settled down for bed Akira asked Minato, "Ni, why are Mikoto-san and Grouchy Ni getting married?"

Minato pondered a little before answering "Well, they love each other and are happy together."

"So you marry the one you love and makes you happy?" Minato nodded his head, taking a sip of water.

"Then when will you marry Kushina Nee?"

Minato spat out the water and violently coughed. He composed himself and said, "Goodnight Aki. You have to wake up early tomorrow."

Minato could not sleep that night. Was he that obvious that a 5-year old noticed. Maybe he should ask her out. He had been afraid to before but after seeing her purposely avoid looking at him at Fugaku's question sparked a sliver of hope. Maybe, _just maybe_ , she also feels the same. 

He would ask her first thing tomorrow. Maybe he won't end up getting beaten with a frying pan and it could be the start of something wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was curious to know how the bracelet Mikoto gave Akira looked like. Just imagine the strings as red and black-sharingan themed. https://i.etsystatic.com/12577992/r/il/53ffca/2033247491/il_794xN.2033247491_n9q6.jpg
> 
> Don't forget about it, it's significant for the upcoming plot. Keep reading ;)


	5. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Fat Uchiha Wedding! And unexpected turn of events.

Akira skipped her way to the Academy, swinging her arms and occasionally looking at her bracelet. Okay, she kept looking at it all the time. She almost punched Gai in her excitement to show it to him.

It had been a while since she started school, she had finally turned six and Akira somehow managed to convince Minato to let her go to school on her own. He had thrown a huge fit listing a number of things that could go wrong: she could get lost, could get kidnapped and the list went on until Kushina bonked him on his head and glared at him till he agreed to let her go on her own. Yes, they had finally started dating and in 4 months already behaving like an old married couple.

Minato tailed Akira for a month to see if she talked to strangers or didn't lose her way. He did such a poor job, even she could sense the spike in his chakra everytime she stopped to say hello to the nice old lady. And she was terrible at chakra control.

Sensing chakra needed a precise control to concentrate chakra in the tenketsu and highten sensory reception. Whatever that meant. Textbook's words, not hers. Heck, she didn't even know where her tenketsu where! Akira preferred a hit and trial method of learning. That ended up with her frying her skin. 

That being said, she was not the only one who could sense him. The kids laughed when they noticed Minato peeking from behind a pole watching with tears as his baby sister managed to reach school all by her self. Hey, she has a reputation to keep! She can't be the only kid who still gets walked to the Academy gates like a baby. So, she decided to pull in the big guns. Kushina Nee. After Akira's complaint, Minato seemed to back off. She still caught him watching from the rooftops and decided this was the amount of freedom she is going to get. Better not push it.

It was a sunny day and Akira was in good spirits. Mikoto and Fugaku's wedding was around the corner. 

Today they were going to go bridal shopping. Loosely translated, Kushina and Mikoto would fangirl and try on every fucking dress made in Konoha while Minato and Akira had to be their shopping carts. Akira was not keen on going shopping with them as whenever they did, she became a doll for the two women to play dress up with, but the glow on Mikoto's face and her excitment was worth going it. You don't get married everyday! Mikoto needed to pick out the necessary things for the wedding as well as her married life. They had a long list of places to cover and the girls had already started. Poor Minato. Akira would join them in the afternoon.

Soon she reached the Academy. As she settled down in her desk, she noticed the chatter around her. The class was buzzing on about someone graduating from their class. Already? They have been here like for 5 months! Yes they all had rapidly improved but still, it was too early.

Akira had noticed the adults talking about complicated matters and was royally pissed that she couldn't understand them. She read all kinds of books beyond her academic scope and rapidly increased her vocabulary. She was now able to catch on bits and pieces of conversation. And every adult seemed to be talking about the same thing. Be it her family, the shopkeepers, the senseis; they seemed to be scared for the future. Something was coming their way.

Gai came running into the class and slid in the seat beside Akira.

"Ne, ne Akira-chan. Do you know what I just heard? Oh, it was the most youthful news in this glorious morning."

Akira's brain, on reflex, filtered Gai's dramatic speech into: I got tea to spill.

"What's going on? Why is everyone jittered up?"

"Kakashi is giving the graduation exam today. If he passes, he will become a Genin starting today."

Akira felt happiness burst through her veins. Yes! Pomegranate seed is leaving the Academy. Finally, she no longer needs to constantly hear, "You will never make a good shinobi!" again. Oh how sweet is freedom. The rest of the day went smoothly. No annyoing corrections or unsolicited advice. Just pure bliss of learnig. And she got kicked out of kunoichi lesson but that's not the point. 

"Hey Aki-chan. Want to train today?"

"Sorry Gai. Gotta go do wedding shopping. Ni-san's friend is getting married and the bride is going shopping today."

"Oh, alright. Have fun."

"Yeah right, fun! I have to carry shopping bags as the ladies buy everything for sale in Konoha."

Gai laughed, his voice being like a squeaky hamster. It was funny in comparison to Dai's laugh. Maybe he will grow into it. She felt bad though. They hadn't had the chance to hang out in a long time. Wedding preparations had kept her loads busy. Hang the lights, fetch the flowers, go and get the other ones as she has no idea what is the difference between lillies and tulips. Phew, it was chaos town at the Uchiha compound. It was the wedding of the Clan Head after all. An idea struck her.

"Why don't you tag along. It will be less boring with you there."

"Are you sure? It sounds like a family thing and I don't want to impose." Most people avoided Gai thinking him to be a clingy person but he was a real introvert. Akira had to often kidnap him to come and play with the other kids during recess. 

"Of course Gai! More the merrier. Plus only the adults will be there, I will be bored alone. Come on and give me some company." She begged him till he agreed. 

"Okay." He showed her a thumbs up and a sparkling smile. She had to squint her eyes from the brightness. How did he do that? Both of them waited for Minato to come and pick them up. On any other day she would have protested, but they had started their shopping trip in the morning. She had no idea in which shop would they be by the time her lessons ended. There is a high chance they are still at the first shop though. And Minato had begged her to give him an excuse to leave the crazy ladies and take a break.

Minato came looking traumatised. His hair was disheleved, probably from ruffling it too much in frustration. His eyes had a far off look.

"You okay Mina Ni?" she asked concerned. The last time he looked so dazed it had been after his first kiss. Akira had almost fetched Tsunade-sama to fix him.

"There are so many shades of blue." He whispered, afraid that it will come haunt him in his sleep.

* * *

They took the world's longest detour and reached the shop two hours later.

"Okay kids what did we rehearse?" He asked to make sure they don't get caught. Last thing Minato wanted was to be hunted by those two devils. It is a fate worse than death.

"We went to eat lunch cause we were hungry. That's why we are late." Both of them chorused, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Minato made them say it atleast ten times to make sure they say it right. They had gone to the movies and then to the lake, dozing off for a power nap. 

"Alright let's go in." Kushina and Mikoto were in the same shop he had left them two hours ago. They were picking out the colour for the bridesmaids dresses. Oh boy, they were going to be here for another three hours.

"Kushina, you will look better in teal than in saphhire."

"But Mikoto, it will clash with my red hair. I'll look better in peacock blue."

"Blue." Minato shuddered. 'Please don't ask me. Please don't ask me.' 

"There you guys are." Kushina noticed the three standing like aliens lost in a mall. "Don't just stand there Minato, tell her I won't look good in that blue."

"Save yourself Ni, this is no place for a gentleman. This is war!" Akira gravely shook her head.

"Kushina, you look good in any colour." He said automatically, not realising what he just said. "Aww." Akira, Gai and Mikoto cooed at them. Kushina cleared her throat, smoothened her creaseless dress not knowing what to do with her hands.

"Uh....come on Mikoto let's get your dress." She quickly changed the topic, hoping to avoid the merciless teasing.

"So, how was school?" Mikoto asked as the tailor got her measurements.

"Oh, Hatake graduated. I don't need to see him again." Akira filled on the details of the day.

"Already? It's been barely 6 months since you all started." Kushina exclaimed. Could this be because of the war? The adults exchanged worried glances. He was six! Was Konoha that desperate for soldiers?

"And sensei said that from now on Genin teams will be made of 4 students and 1 sensei. Something about less Jounins." Gai supplied. The kids hadn't understood that bit. The adults froze. The soldiers on the field kept getting younger day by day. Sakumo-senpai, their most capable soldier was currently out of commission. A sense of dread felt then as they anticipated the upcoming battle. They decided to enjoy the peace while it lasts.

"Oh, and I got kicked out of kunoichi class." Akira proudly announced.

"Why? What did you do?" Minato really didn't want another meeting with the sensei regarding her mischief.

"Well......" she dragged.

"Aki!" Oh no, he was using his stern-scolding voice.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! Kawatari-sensei was teaching us how to thread flowers and instead of flowers I threaded my kunai and made a new weapon! See its like a speared rope! She didn't like it though. More like revolted by it."

She pulled out a thick rope which had kunai hanging off of it in precise spacing and steadily fastened. She carefully held the corner and proudly presented it. Kushina and Mikoto looked at her each other and a devilish smirk danced on their lips. Minato jolted, backing away.

"I am so proud of you my girl. That is a lethal weapon. You have brought glory to my name." Kushina dramatically exclaimed, shaking Akira up and down. Kushina had never done well in kunoichi classes herself. 

"Kushina!" As much as what she did was good instead of wasting flowers, she shouldn't encourage her being thrown out of class.

"Think about it this way Minato, the boys will think twice before messing with her." Mikoto pointed out.

Minato was sold at that. Gai laughed as Akira almost threw up, her head spinning from Kushina's weird display of affection. He patted her back sympathetically as she tried to get the room to stop spinning in her eyes. Good thing she had atleast one sane person with her.

"Oh and the flowers I was actually supposed to thread, I still have them with me." She went around handing out daisies to everyone. Gai was touched. She went ahead to even give the tailor one. The smile on his face made her day. Mikoto smiled softly. How fitting were the flowers. Daisies. The symbol of innocence.

Rest of the day went by in the three carrying loads of shopping backs as the ladies happily chatting away. Even Gai was tired. And he had A LOT of energy. 

A few weeks passed and Minato listened as Akira chattered about her day while walking back home.

"Seriously Mina Ni, it is so easy to focus on my training without someone constantly yelling in your ear, Wrong! Useless, Weak." She was rapidly improving and wasn't far from graduation herself.

Minato sweatdropped, "Ano Aki, we are having guests for dinner today."

"Who?"

"You'll see." He just hoped she wouldn't bring down the house at seeing the guest.

They were setting the table when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She jumped and ran towards the door. How did she have so much energy? Minato made a mental note to increase her training weights.

Akira opened the door to greet their guests. Her smile instantly turned into a scowl as she noticed her guest. The Hatake family. 

"You!" She growled at him. "Oh hello Hatake-san. Welcome. You!" She smiled at Sakumo, remembering him and again shifted her attention to the boy her age. Though she was angry at Kakashi being at her house, she noticed Sakumo's flinch when she pointed a finger at them. His shoulders were hunched and he was really pale, and he looked like hadn't eaten in quite a few days.

"Sakumo-senpai, Kakashi-kun. Welcome, please come in. Aki, its rude to keep guest waiting outside."

"Ni, why didn't you tell me the pomegranate seed was coming over." She crossed her arms.

Minato sighed. If she is reacting like this at him coming over, what was she going to do when she realised that Kakashi was going to be his student.

"Aki, why don't you and Kakashi-kun go ahead to the backyard. There is still time for dinner and Sakumo-senpai and I have a lot to talk about."

"Spend time with _him._ " She scrunched her nose, not finding the idea all that pleasant.

MInato pushed her out of the house. Akira grumbled as she fetched her kunai, ignoring him to practice her aim.

"Your stance is wrong." A voice came from behind her. She felt her fingers twitch. Time to punch something then. She turned to see Kakashi standing there, cooly observing her. Akira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'He is a guest. He is a guest.' 

She knocked an eyebrow. "My brother taught me this and his aim is impeccable. So if you have a problem with my stance, take it up with the Yellow Flash."

"I meant your stance won't be suitable for your body weight. It will be different for you, a child, and your brother, an adult." He looked quite smug at his remark.

As much as it pained Akira to accept it, he was right. She had often seen her brother adjust his stance accordingly with every throw. She quietly corrected it and this time the kunai lodged into the tree with more force. So she had to balance on her heel not toes. This advice was actually useful unlike the snide remarks back at the Academy. Maybe he has changed.

"No wonder you are still at the Academy." _**Thunk!**_ A more violently thrown kunai lodged into the tree, cracking the bark. So he hadn't changed at all.

"Can nothing good come out of your mouth? Only insults?" She scowled, crossing her arms.

"Kids come in for dinner." Minato shouted from inside. He just threw them out!

"Guests first." She mockingly put out her hands, as if waiting for royalty. Kakashi held his nose up in the air and stalked forward. Akira made whining face, imitating him behind his back as she walked towards the kitchen.

As they settled down at the table Kakashi sat the farthest corner from Sakumo. The latter slowly spoke up.

"Minato, I can talk to the Hokage if he is forcing you. I don't want to drag your name in the mud because of me."

"Trust me, senpai, regardless of what the village thinks, my respect for you has in fact increased after your mission. Having Kakashi-kun has my student would be a true honour."

"But the village is not going to see this kindly. It could affect your dream of becoming Hokage."

"What's going on Ni-san? Why is he talking like this?" Akira felt a sense of dread overtake her. What is happening? She didn't like the way he spoke so low of himself. Minato didn't want to burden Akira, but she had to learn from a young age. It was important for her to draw a line between morality and loyalty.

"Akira, the villagers are not on good terms with Sakumo-senpai and so is Kakashi."

"What? Why? Did you do something wrong?"

"I caused this war." He hung his head, not meeting anyone's eyes. Kakashi gripped his chopsticks, knuckles turning white. Akira noticed the sudden hostility in the room.

"Ok I maybe not as smart as you adults, but I do know one man alone cannot start a war. It takes two to tango."

Minato was suprised at her remark, "She is right senpai."

"He abandoned the mission to save his comrades and now we are in the middle of this war." Kakashi spoke up. His voice was jilted.

"But that's good, he saved lives pomogranate."

"No! He abandoned the mission! He broke a very important shinobi rule. Don't you remember anything from class?" He asked, voice raising.

"Of course I know a mission is not to be abandoned under any circumstances, but an exception can be made when lives are in question. Especially in a hostage situation!" Akira snapped back.

"They were shinobi! They were meant to die. If he did his job properly, we wouldn't be having this war." He whipped his head, glaring at his father.

Sakumo flinched.

Akira's voice was dangerously low, as she stood up pushing her chair back. "Who are you to decide if someone is _meant to die_ or not. You are not god. What he did was honourable."

"We are pledged to die for Konoha." Kakashi held her stare.

"And we are also pledged to protect Konoha. You can't do that if you are dead!"

"But now countless defenseless civilians are in danger, shinobi could have protected themselves!" They were full-blown yelling now.

"Shinobi are not invincible, if your father ever goes on a mission with my brother atleast I will have the satisfaction that he will try his best to bring back the team in one piece. And the shinobi he saved, they had a family back here right, a small kid, elderly parents, a spouse?"

"We are shinobi. We cannot let familial ties interfere with our work!"

"We are not just shinboi, we are human as well."

"Kids, that's enough. You don't need to worry about this. We will handle it." Minato tried to placate them. Sakumo looked worse by the moment. 

"Mina Ni, wars take a lot of time to end. This most probably will be our war to fight." Akira said with a solemnity that should never be on a six year old child. Minato's heart stung at the bitter truth of the situation they were in. Their childhood will be snatched from them. 

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the table.

"I don't want to be a shinobi if it means I have to become an emotionless killing machine." Akira whispered, sliding into her chair defeatedly.

"How can you say that, you are a citizen of Konoha, its your duty to serve!" Kakashi was outraged. This was equivalent to treason.

"Not at the expense of others." Akira's gaze never faltered as she stated with a finality, indicating the end of this discussion.

"It's the shinobi code." Sakumo spoke for the first time, in the entire evening.

"If I can't pledge loyalty to my comrades, what's the difference between me and a rogue ninja? And if this was truly the reason for the war raging, why hasn't Hokage-sama punished you?" Nobody had an answer to that.

"You don't have to be an emotionless killing machine Akira. We protect not murder." Minato explained.

The peonies on the dinner table wafted in the silence. _Honour_. Akira really hoped he was right. She couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

It was finally here! Fugaku's wedding day!

He pacing around, barking orders at everyone. This day had to be perfect. Akira, Minato and Minari snickered at the sight. Fugaku, _The Uchiha Fugaku_ was nervous on his wedding day. The Uchiha shrine was grandly decorated, with flowers and lights. The wedding was in two hours.

Minato called out to his best friend but jumped at the glare. Fugaku ignored them to handle the flower arrangements.

"She wanted them in blue and green not blue and red!" He glared at the poor florist, who scampered away to grab the green vases.

"All right Aki, you are the only person he won't kill. You gotta go and bring him." He was the groom and he wasn't even ready yet!

Akira skipped to him and simply dragged him by the sleeve.

"Here you go Minari Nee, one groom ready to get married." She was quite proud of her accomplishment. Minari shot her a grin and ruffled her hair. Jiraiya was also there. His first student was getting married after all! That and weddings were a great place to pick up women. He was flirting with one such lady when Akira decided to interrupt. 

"Oi Ero-ji san come fast you have a lot of work to do." Jiraiya's elbow slipped from the counter as soon as he heard that name. He scowled in her direction.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"You deserve it for peeping at the lovely ladies at the onsen." Akira was shouting from the other corner of the room. That meant everyone in the entire length of the room heard. The lady he was flirting with cautiously moved away. There goes his date.

He growled and charged at her. "Eep!" Akira scrambled away climbing at the first tree she could find. How did she do that?

"Come down this instant you gremlin. You caused me to lose this date!" Akira stuck out her tongue at him and barely managed to stay on the tree. He climbed the tree and caught of her by her tunic collar.

"Now for my revenge." He deviously cackled. It took a minute for Akira to realise.

"No, no Ero-ji san nooo! Don't do that to your favourite little one. Please I barely managed to avoid them. They will eat me up."

"Oho I know!" He dragged her to the Bridesmaids. Revenge is sweet.

"Yo Kushina why isn't the little one dolled up for the wedding yet?" He had the most evil smile on his face as he handed Akira over to the girls. She was desperately clinging to his robes.

"Don't do this to me old man! I am too young to die!"

"There you are Aki! I have been searching all over for you." Akira had been hiding with the Groomsmen for precisely this reason. Kushina was about to attack her with........honestly she had no idea what they will do. All she knows is that they are going to poke her with random objects.

She grumbled as Kushina drapped a weirdly over-decorated kimono Mikoto insisted on buying for her. The kimono was a light lilac that complimented her eyes. Mikoto was already dreaming about kids and how she wanted a daughter. Akira tripped thrice. She was not happy.

Minato had to hold back a laugh as he saw his sister all decked up. The poor girl was almost toppling over at the weight of the grand kimono. He took pity on her and took of most of the accessories, freeing her a bit. He rolled up the sleeves a little making it easier for her to walk. Now she looked cute, like a kid. The jewellery had made her look older than she actually was. This look suit her better. 

"Finally I can breathe. Thank you Mina Ni!" She ran off to help Mikoto get ready.

Minato turned to the groom. "Ready?" He asked. Fugaku cracked a small smile and nodded.

They walked to the shrine, where Mikoto walked in with her father. She looked regal in her red iro-uchikake. Lemon Blossoms adorned her hair, promising fidelity and love. If Fugaku wasn't a stoic Uchiha, his jaw would be on the floor right now. Minato took Akira and stood among the guests as the Clan performed the tradition of san san ku do.

"Ni, what are they doing?" Akira whispered.

"The groom and bride drink sake three times each, from three different-sized sake cups called sakazuki. Next, their parents also take sips, sealing the bond between the two families. Each person takes three sips of sake from each of three cups.

The first three sips represent the three couples; the second three sips represent the flaws of hatred, passion, and ignorance; and the last three sips represent freedom from the three flaws." Minato explained in a hushed tone.

The priest stepped forward and started the ceremony.

"Now the groom shall present the traditional Clan vows."

"This woman, I marry. No matter what the health situation is I will love this person.  
Respect this person  
Console this person  
Help this person  
Until death, Protecting fidelity, I swear."

"Now the bride shall present her nuptial vows."

"This man, I marry. No matter what the health situation is I will love this person.  
Respect this person.  
Console this person.  
Help this person.  
Until death, Protecting fidelity, I swear."

"Do you fulfill?"

"Hai, chikaimasu." They pledged.

The priest then gave a representative of each family offereings from the shrine, to thank the _kami_ that have blessed the union and finally the rings are exchanged. The ceremony closes with symbolic offerings of small tree twigs, called sakaki, which are given to God.

The reception was grand. And boring for Akira. The adults were discussing stuff that she did not understand and soon lost interest. She was walking around, eating a dango stick when she spotted Kakashi sitting alone. Minato had brought him along so that he could get a breather.

The atmosphere a home was tense and nobody would dare say anything to him when he was accompanied by the Yellow Flash. And the Uchiha Clan did not have a problem with Sakumo. It was the oblivious civilians and demented shinobi that were causing such a ruckus. Unfortunately, they comprised majority of the general public.

She didn't want to approach him but since the dinner she somewhat felt bad for him. For his idol to be disgraced by the village, it must have taken a huge toll on him. And besides his attitude was much bearable than the stuck up Uchihas.

She quietly sat beside him, offering a dango. Normally Kakashi would have given a snide remark about not liking sweets but he noticed tha flavour. It was Nori flavoured dango. Not that sweet and one of his favourites actually. He accepted it with a small nod and they both sat together in comfortable silence for the rest of the evening.

As spring slowly approached, maybe, it was time to turn over a new life too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else relates to the dreadful wedding shopping?  
> And just to clarify:  
> Daisies- symbolize innocence  
> Peonies-honour and bravery  
> Lemon blossoms- fidelity and love


	6. Troublesome Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwilling student and a lazy teacher......the world better watch out.

Academy life was fun and soon two years flew by. It was time to graduate. Gai and Akira had performed extraordinarily and earned an early graduation. They were 7, when they became recognised shinobi of the village. Gai was already getting geared up for the Chunin Exams that were to happen in 6 months.

Minato advised Akira to polish her skills a little more before she tried out for the exams. It was foolish to rush headfirst into the next rank with no significant growth. Speaking of Chunin, Kakashi was also prepping for the exams under Minato's guidance. He was a constant face at the Namikaze household now. That meant a LOT of glowering and snarky comments passed between Akira and Kakashi. They got along like cats and mice.

Kushina clearly got a kick out of Minato's plight. He was this close to getting them a Get-Along-Shirt. As punishment for their constant fights, he made them train together like a competition between the two. That rapidly improved their techniques and skills. And as a bonus, they trained so hard that they had no strength to argue later. Minato also refused to let Kakashi out of his sight for long periods of time. He found the devastated boy, sitting in the pool of his father's blood. God knows how long it had been before Minato reached. 

Kakashi was traumatised and had to spend a month at the hospital. He immediately moved out of the Hatake Compound, into the Shinobi Quarters. Pouring himself into training, Kakashi began growing more out of sync with his feelings. Kushina made him do the grounding excercises whenever he came close to a panic attack, but the memory was etched into his brain like a fire-branded seal. It was only little, what therapy could do to help.

The funeral was heartbeaking with Minato, Akira and Kakashi being the only ones there. If there were people who didn't resent Sakumo after his mission, they did so after his suicide. They deemed it a cowardly way out and called him all sorts of names.

'How could he abandon his only son?' was Akira's only thought.

They all set into a routine and things were as good as they can be. War was looming over their heads and her heart clenched everytime she saw off Minato at the village gates, for a mission. Akira wouldn't sleep a wink until he came back safe and sound. It was like releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Minari was a field medic that meant her life was also in constant danger. Akira couldn't remember the last time she saw her for more than just a few hasty moments. Now Akira was entering the field. She instantly shook away the morbid thoughts.

It was a new day. She decided to focus on that. Kushina was working on an important seal and everyone knew it was impossible to get her away from the desk until she finishes it. Brother and sister were currently on their way to Yakini Q, the new Akimichi restaurants. Gai was already put on team Chouza and was singing praises of his sensei's restaurant.

Akira was soon going to be put on a team. The Jounins were becoming less and less especially after Sakumo, so four Genins per team had been implemented. That meant more child soldiers and people forced out of retirement. That also meant Akira needed 3 more Genin for a team. Early graduation came with its downsides too. She had to wait until the next batch graduated.

They were watching their food sizzle on the grill, when the Sannin entered the restaurant. 

"Yo Minato, Aki!" Jiraiya's voice boomed inside the place. Why was she constantly surrounded by loud people?

"Hey, sensei." Minato waved at them. The Sannin were especially busy these days. The three slid into the seats beside them. Well, Jiraiya and Tsuande pushed Orochimaru in and sandwiched him so he couldn't escape.

"So, Akira! Congratulations on graduating."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"So you did they tell you which team you will be a part of?"

"Nope! I have to wait for the next graduating class to get into a team."

She fiddled around her food and kept glancing at Orochimaru. "I know I'll probably regret this but I can't keep quiet anymore. How is your hair so silky man? I have to know otherwise my head will explode. I can't concentrate!" she asked Orochimaru.

"Akira!" Minato slapped his palm on her mouth before she could blabber more. "Sorry, Orochimaru-sama."

"What? It's was a legit question!"

Orochimaru coughed, glaring at her. "Aloe Vera and Honey does the work. Moving on from my hair, why don't you take up an apprenticeship in the meantime?"

"Nah too much work Orochi-sama."

"Oh so he is 'sama' but I am Ero ji-san?" Jiraiya was offended.

"He earned my respect, ya didn't." She sassed him

"You wound me little one." Cue the tears

"Not so little anymore!" The group kept calling her little one. Akira did not like that. She is a big girl now! But she knew she could not afford to waste this time. They need as many soldiers as they can get prepared.

Turns out being a Genin on stand-by is not that uneventful after all. Akira went on various D-rank missions with other assorted Genins like her. They were mostly shinobi who were the only Genin left in their team. Maito Dai was one of them.

"Hey Dai-san!" She called out, relieved to see a person she knows.

"Hello sunshine. What a pleasure to meet you on this youthful morning."

"Likewise Dai-san. I am guessing my mission is with you today."

"Yes we shall pull out the weeds of this wonderful grandma's garden."

They were joined by two more shinobi who weren't half as excited to work with Dai. They passed mean comments, not bothering to be quiet.

"Look at him. He is so old yet still a Genin. So pathetic."

Akira heard them. Dai was one of the strongest shinobi she knew. And she knew the Sannin, so that was saying something. The two other shinobi started from the other cornor of the garden, staying as far as possible from Dai.

"Ne Dai-san, doesn't it make you angry. I get very angry when someone insults me."

"The thing is Sunshine, I don't take it as an insult."

"You don't?"

"Nope! I take it they care for me. I believe they are motivating me to do good, all that I do." He stated nonchalantly, as if it were a universal fact.

"But they aren't." Akira was confused. They clearly meant it as an insult. A jab at his capabilities.

"In their eyes it may be an insult but how I recieve it is my choice right. So no it doesn't bother me and it shouldn't bother you too." He said with a fatherly smile as he looked at Akira.

"Okay! I won't let others bother me too." she chirped. Dai was really good at giving advice. He was filled with positivity that groomed Gai and Akira into such philocalists.

"That's the spirit!"

"I wish Sakumo-san thought like that as well." She whispered as she remembered how heartbroken Kakashi looked, whenever he saw a father-son duo. He tried not to show it but she noticed the way his hands clenched and forced himself to look the other way.

Dai momentarily stopped, slouching his shoulders in an attempt to try and repress the mental image of the insults that was grafittied on the Hatake Compound Wall. He was one of the Genin assigned by Hokage-sama to remove them. "We all do Sunshine, we all do." He said in an uncharactersitically low voice.

"You know Dai-san you and Gai have this healing energy around you." She said as if it were her well guarded secret.

"Is it now!" Dai humoured her poorly concealed glee at that.

"Yup! You guys are really cool and well I really can't be mad near you. It all just disappears." She wiggled her fingers like vapours above her head.

"Well I am really glad you feel that way." Cue the waterfall of tears.

"Dai-san we are pulling out weeds not watering them. Stop before you cry out a tsunami."

* * *

"Founding Fathers, Theory of Chakra,........." Akira was in the Library picking out books Minari had advised her to read up. In Konoha, the library was a non-profit system that was open to both civillians and shinobi alike. Certain shelves were restricted to civillians as Mission paperwork was stashed in there for future references. Only shinobi with a authentic headband and official registration were allowed access and it differed from Genin to Jounin.

The shelves were too high! How is a small 7 year old going to reach up there? Akira sighed. She really hoped she would grow more. She was a midget in front of Gai!

Stacks of books were lined up and Akira used them as ladder to reach up and finally managed to get hold of the scrolls she was looking for. Seriously, what was Minari thinking, assigning her so much reading material to finish by the week? She was merciless. 

"What do you think you are doing?" A low, deep voice rumbled from behind her. Startled, Akira dropped the scrolls and they went unraveling to the other corner. Oh boy, more work. Looking up, she was met with the sight of a tall, gangly man. He had a pineapple head with a disinterested look in his eyes.

"I came here to get some reading material." 

"What's a kid your age doing in this library? This is for shinobi only. The kids section is in the other side of the building."

Akira sighed already tired for the explanation she was about to give. Countless people kept asking her if she was playing with her brother's headband and a lecture on how only certified shinobi should wear it.

She showed him the headband tied securely on her forearm.

"I am a Genin, mister. Rgistration No. MFJ190LW539. I am allowed to be here."

The stranger raised his eyebrow. Stroking his beard he commented, "You are way to young to be a Genin." 

"With the war going on, the age limit has been reduced." For what seemed the sixteenth time, she explained. Now where were her scrolls? She checked her list to make sure she didn't miss anything. 

"How do you know its because of the war?" The strange man wasn't done yet?

"I am seven not deaf. I may be a kid but I get the gist of the atmosphere around us, especially after Hatake-san's death."

"You know about him?" The slouch was gone and his eyes turned sharp. Kids were also being corrupted against Sakumo now?

"His son is my brother's student."

"Namikaze's sister? Then you must know that he caused us to be here in the middle of this war." _Is that what you believe?_ The underlying question remained unspoken. He watched carefully, scrutinizing her reaction.

"NO! Definitely not! Hatake-san's botched mission may have been the catalyst but it certainly isn't the sole reason for this conflict. Iwa and Kumo have never been on good terms with Konoha. Pin-pointing the blame on one person just because it was convinent at the time is not right. It could have been a diplomatic problem from our side as well."

Quite perceptive! Minato has raised her well. 

"How could we be at fault? Konoha is a wonderful village with brilliant Kages. It has to be the other villages' fault that we are knee-deep in bloodshed." He goaded her a little more. Newly graduated Genin tended to go by the book and were loyal to a fault. They saw the world as black and white unaware of the various shades of colour that existed. Right and wrong was all they knew.

Akira hesitated before answering. People often scolded her for saying anything against Konoha. She loved her village, no hesitation there, but blind loyalty can often lead to downfall.

"The Hokage's of Konoha are gifted men, no doubt about that, but they are still human, capable of mistakes. I am not blaming them but saying that we are right and they are wrong all the time is just being naive." She replied carefully, already bracing herself to be told off for having such 'traitorous' thoughts.

A Genin, having such a deep understanding of situation? Kids often blindly sided with one party, refusing to hear out the other. Heck, many adults were still like this. 

"Well that's a new perspective. Let's hope we win."

"You mean survive. Actively engaging in a war implies that we have already lost. We are just surviving now."

She collected her reading material and took her leave. 'This kid has potenital.' The Nara Heir absently thought as he watched her struggle to carry all the books she borrowed. An apprentice is less troublesome than an entire team right?

* * *

Nara Shikaku was a lazy man but he had great work ethic. He wasted no time in submitting the candidate form to undertake an apprenticeship. The Hokage and the Nara Clan Elders had been pestering him to take a Genin team and experience leadership and mentoring young minds. He needed to cultivate new skills before he is fit to take over as Clan Head. But being a lazy man, it would be too troublesome to deal with an entire team given that now the number of Gennins per team has been increased.

Nmaikaze's sister had left a mark on him. She was clearly perceptive and not in a Genin team yet. The perfect candiate for an apprentice. Akira was not all that thrilled at the offer. She had no idea how big a deal it was for a Clan Heir to show interest in a Clanless civillian born like herself. 

"But I don't want to have an apprenticeship with you, its too much work." Minato was exasperated. They were sitting in Nara Shikaku's living room and Akira was mouthing off to him.

"Perfect! You know your lines. You are practically already a Nara."

"Huh?"

And thus began the chronicles of the unwilling student and the troublesome teacher.

* * *

Married life had been treating the new Uchiha couple well, who were nearing their first wedding anniversery. Mikoto, now seven months pregnant, was craving for Kushina's stellar food which was how they ended up having a mini-party at her apartment.

Minari was asking about her health, and answering any questions the couple might have in regards to their first pregnancy. Fugaku had been dragging Mikoto to the hospital at the slightest things. It was funny at first to see him rattled up for his first child, but Minari was getting pissed now when he brought her in everytime she threw up.

"It's morning sicknesss! It's totally normal during a pregnancy, stop panicking!" 

Kushina was cooking with Minato's help. They worked well together. Kakashi was sitting in a corner, reading a scroll in an attempt to block out any social interactions that came his way. That kid was brooding like a rickety old man sitting on his front porch, determined not to enjoy life. Eh, his lose.

Akira hopped over to Mikoto and helped her get to the table. She got overwhelmed often and guessing her mood was always a gamble. Well, it can be daunting to expect your first child at 19. Fugaku was shit scared of her anger flares. Not to mention her cravings at ungodly hours.

"Have you guys decided on names yet? Wait, is it a boy or a girl?" Kushina was hounding Mikoto with questions as they setteled down to eat. Mikoto simply ignored her to enjoy her meal. The baby wouldn't let her stomach anything she ate. They had recently asked Kushina to be the godmother and the redhead was over the moon. She was already knitting sweaters and scarves for her godchild. Needless to say she was very excited.

"We can't tell you until the baby is born. It's a Clan tradition."

"Oh come on, dattebane. Atleast a hint?"

Minari leaned against her chair, the only one on the table who was not getting eaten up by curiosity. She was the doctor overseeing Mikoto's pregnancy afterall. She knew the details down to the very tidbit. And it was hilarious to watch Kushina badger her for information on the baby.

Fugaku was a caring husband. He sprung up every time Mikoto voiced even a minor discomfort. He tirelessely fulfilled all of her demands to the point where he learned to make dango at home. He massaged her swollen feet and talked in a hushed tone to the unborn baby. It was endearing to see the mighty Clan Head bend down to help his wife put on her shoes. In Minato's opinion, the prideful Uchiha had never stood taller.

A new life was joining their family soon. There was no doubt that they were going to be wonderful parents. Everyone eagerly anticipated the birth of the new Clan Heir but to Mikoto and Fugaku, they were impatient, waiting for their little bundle of joy to arrive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right baby Itachi is going to make an appearance soon!  
> Should I bring in Shisui also?  
> Tell me what you think.


	7. Moving Up, Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter reminded me of all the annyoing, awkaward group projects they make us do in school. You feel me?  
> The teacher would be determined to pair you up with that one kid you can't stand.

"Why me god? Why?" Akira screamed at the sky. This was ridiculous! It seemed like the universe had taken up a personal challenge to make her life hell. Why did this always happen to her?

"Feelings mutual Namikaze." Kakashi droned as she continued yelling at the sky. Unfortunately they had reached the mission desk at the same time and where alloted a joint mission. As if him hanging around her house was not enough, now she had to work with him as well?

She turned to face Minato, stomping her feet in a tantrum and pointed a finger in Kakashi's direction, "I am NOT working with that snob." 

"Well, you have to cooperate with Kakashi. You don't have a choice." He towered over her, daring her to say something.

"I will cooperate, he won't."

"Can you both stop talking like I am not here." The Namikaze siblings turned a deaf ear to him and continued quarreling. Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Stop arguing with everything he says!"

"He has to stop looking down on everyone. I can't work with an arrogant self-entitled prick."

"Fine! If you are adamant on being such a brat, the other option is catching Tora. **Alone**. Choose." She instantly shut up. Pomegranete seed can be better than that demon cat. Right?

Their mission, to help the pregnant Uchiha Matriach set up her child's nursery. They were appointed to do as she instructed since she cannot lift heavy objects. Minato was the Jounin-in-charge and two more Uchiha Genins joined them. 

"Alright let's help Mikoto Nee-ack!" Minato pulled the two by their collars aside. He crouched down to their height, staring at their wide eyes.

"Okay you two listen carefully, Mikoto is nearing her due date and that means she has had a very uncomfortable past couple of weeks. Do not stress her out by fighting. Am I clear?" Over the years, Minato had to come to care for Mikoto as a dear friend and he was fiercely overprotective of his loved ones. Naturally he did everything in his power to help her enjoy this time. As much as one could with the constant nausea and dizzy spells that is.

"Hai." They didn't understand much about pregnancy but knew that it was a delicate phase. Every evacuation protocol stressed on getting the pregnant women, elderly and children to safety first. This fact had been drilled into their heads ever since they could read.

Mikoto was in a fairly pleasant mood today. She was brimming with excitement to get her baby's room ready. She glowed, clearly looking forward to it.

"Come on. The baby's room is this way." She led the way, a little skip evident in her step. Her delight was so contagious, even Kakashi couldn't help a small smile work its way on seeing her so vibrant. The baby's room was quite spacious, littered with toys, wallpapers, clothes and carpets. The aura around the room seemed to be filled with expectations and hope. 

"Tell us how to welcome your baby, Mikoto." Minato smiled, already deciding that he was going to spoil his little nephew rotten. Most of the items in the room where a courtesy of Team Jiraiya.

They started by painting the room. Mikoto had chosen a mild sunny yellow and garden green colour. Akira took a brush and was minding her own business when she felt a swat of wet brush smack her face. Kakashi had bent down to fetch a roller and left the brush hanging mid air. She was about to yell at him when Minato shot her a stern glare.

'Right. I can't stress out Mikoto Nee. Calm down. You can settle the score later.' It wasn't easy to calm down when Kakashi was busy snickering at her paint smeared face, _which he caused._

Next they had to set up the crib. Forget assembling it, they couldn't even open the damn instruction manual. 

"I think the instructions starts from here." She squinted at the fine print, pointing towards the topmost corner of the paper. Would it seriously bankrupt the company to type in a slightly bigger font? It looked like it was written for ants to read.

"Oh, really? First step is it to check for loose screws in the assembled crib?" Kakashi raised an eybrow. "That's the last step you buffoon."

"I swear to god I am going to chop your head off, Mr.I-Know-It-All!"

"Cut it out both of you!" 

"Sorry sensei."

Minato finished hammering the nails in the places Mikoto had marked. He turned to see he had run out of nails. And the other two Uchiha Genins had gone on an errand.

"Ok listen up. I have to go get some supplies. Please do not burn down the house, or worse drive Mikoto to burn down the house. Behave!" Seeing the zen-like Mikoto enraged; even if you breathed a little loudly sent terrors down the spine of everyone who knew her. Pregnant Mikoto was not a person you wanted to mess with.

With that stern warning he dashed off, hoping to get back before the two kill each other.

The two suprisingly worked together in setting up the crib, rarely squabbling. They were almost done, when a shrill cry echoed through the house. Akira and Kakashi dashed to Mikoto, the wooden frames crashing onto the nursery floor. They found Mikoto on her knees, clutching her stomach. She had gone into labour. The timing couldn't have been worse, it was only the two of them with her. 

"What do we do Hatake?" Akira was panicking, unable to think with Mikoto's pain stricken cries clouding her thoughts.

"I haven't the faintest clue." He had no experience with pregnant woman, nevertheless a one whose water just broke.

"Shit shit shit. Mikoto Nee tell us what to do." Even while in labour, Mikoto was still a Jounin, capable of giving commands under agonizing pain. 

"There is a book with some pointers on the bedside table. Check the the last tabbed page."

"Ok, it says she must not lose conciousness and hot water should help. I'll go get them I know my way around the house."

"I'll go fetch someone for help. She is a Matriach, she most probably will give birth in the compound." The two scurried off, trying to block out Mikoto's shrieks. The Uchiha ladies came prepared and ushered the kids out.

Minato reached to see both of them pacing around the front door, occasionally flinching at a shrill cry from inside.

"What's going on guys? Why are you not with Mikoto?"

"She went into labour sensei." Kakashi filled in, full mission mode on.

"Oh shit. I'll go get Kushina, both of you go to the Police Headquarters and get Fugaku." And he was off, leaving a flash of yellow behind.

Kakashi stood up and took charge. "Namikaze, follow me."

"Why the hell should I follow you?" She raised an eyebrow. She was **not** following his orders.

"I have been a Genin for a longer time. I _clearly_ have more experience." He flicked his headband, clearly worn out from tedious training.

Exasperated, she flung her hands above her head. "Fine. Lead the way. You know where the Police Headquarters are?"

"Obviously." He did not.

The Uchiha compund was a maze, and it took a lot of practice to not randomly get into an old lady's house who would pelt you with stones and chase you out. Akira did not know this out of experience. She just heard that happened to another Non-Uchiha visitor. Not her.

Kakashi clearly did not know which turn to take. Akira smugly watched as he led them further away from the Headquarters and towards the civilian section. 

"What's the matter oh Experienced One? Don't know the way?" She asked as they walked across the lake the third time.

He looked down grumpily at his feet and snapped, "It's not like you know the way."

"As a matter of fact I do. I am a frequent visitor." She said nonchalantly, skipping a stone in the lake.

Kakashi kept watching her waste time and finally got fed up "Then what are you waiting for?"

"For you to ask me, humbly, to lead the way." Akira was trying really hard not to laugh at the way Kakashi's face contorted.

"I am not doing that!"

"Then we won't be able to finish the direct order given by our Jounin-in-Command." She hit him right where it would hurt. Kakashi prided himself on his work ethics. But he also prided himself on completing tasks without help.

"Fine! I'll look by myself." He stalked forward, in a random direction.

"That's the way back to the main house."

He stopped dead in his tracks, embarressment filling him from head to toe. After struggling for a good ten minutes, he managed to spit out those forsaken words, "Fiiiiine. _Please_ lead the way Namikaze." He said gritting his teeth.

Quite satisfied, she got up and dusted her hands. "Sure Hatake, since you asked so nicely. See politeness will take you a long way." She patronised him.

"Don't push it." One could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

She took the lead and they took off, jumping over indignant civilians' roofs, to the headquarters.

* * *

"Grouchy Ni-san!" Akira yelled as soon as they reached.

"Have some manners Namikaze. Uchiha-sama." He bowed, giving his respects to the Clan Head.

"No time for this you dolt! Grouchy Ni-san you have to get home right now!" She was jogging in her spot, frantically pointing towards the door, not losing her momentum.

"What happened Aki?" Fugaku was confused. Why were these two here now?

"The baby is coming! Mikoto-Nee said the baby is coming." Fugaku blanched, "What?" he almost fainted, rooted at the spot. Akira had to drag him by the sleeve, pulling him out

"Come on let's go." 

He was going to be a father in a few hours. Was he ready? Did they have everything they need for his tiny person?

His mind was swirling with questions when Mikoto's scream cut through his foggy mind. His wife was in pain and that's the only thing on his mind. He was immediately by her side, chest tightening in guilt for putting her in this position.

After what seemed like hours, finally a cry of a baby was heard. Fugaku brought the newest member of their family out to them. It was a baby boy!

"Everyone, meet Uchiha Itachi. Heir to the Uchiha Clan. Our son."

It was the cutest little thing with chubby pink cheeks and tiny fisted hands, swaddled in a cozy blanket.

"He is so tiny! Right Kakashi?" Minato chuckled at his stoic student in awe of the little human. He hadn't seen a newborn up this close before. Not even an hour had passed by since Itachi came into this world and he already had everyone spell bound.

"How is Mikoto, dattebane?" Kushina asked as she cradled her godson in her arms. Akira handed the _White Lilacs_ to Fugaku. "These are not for you, for Mikoto Nee." She picked them to congratulate the _Purity and Innocence_ that had entered their lives.

"She is fine, a little tired. She is asleep now." Nobody had the heart to point out that he was smiling widely, un-Uchiha like. This was a once in a lifetime moment, to experience new fatherhood. 

As the war took countless lives, a new ray of hope was born today. Akira had known him for only a few milliseconds, but she wasted no time in deciding that she would wreck hell on anyone who dared to harm a hair on his head. That and the entire Uchiha Clan will be thirsty for their blood but eh.

* * *

Chunnin Exams! It was a big day for Gai and Kakashi. Usually they wouldn't be allowed to participate at such a young age but Konoha was hanging on by a thin thread. They were dangerously short of soldiers and did everything in their power to increase the shinobi count.

Minato was fussing over Kakashi, "Are your kunais sharp? You have enough fire tags? Chakra pills? And, don't reveal your jutsus till the main fight. Don't get cocky and mouth of to any shinobi older than you."

Minato wasn't worried, he was apprehensive. Kakashi would be the youngest applicant out there. He would be the first target for the older applicants to get an easy pass. Minato had faith in his student's capabilities, he often gave him a run for his money but he knew Kakashi wouldn't be quiet. He was prideful and that sharp tongue is bound to earn him many enemies. 

It didn't help the fact that Kakashi wasn't a team player. 

"Yes sensei I have everything. You made me pack a month in advance." Kakashi dismissed his advice as the usual fretting. But Minato was serious this time. He grabbed him by the shoulders and crouched down to his eye level.

"Listen Kakashi, many people will try to instigate you by using Sakumo-senpai's name. DO NOT play into their trap. Am I clear?" His voice was firm leaving no room for argument. Kakashi flinched at his father's name. When he didn't answer Minato gripped his shoulder a little tightly.

"Am I clear Hatake Kakashi?" He repeated one more time, eyes lacking the usual mirth and sooftness. Kakashi didn't want to lie to him, Minato was all the family he had. But he couldn't promise he won't react. Minato had been a strong pillar in his life and never expected anything out of him. He knew his sensei meant well.

"Yes sensei."

The matches were boring. With only Konoha Genin participating, it was the same techniques used in repeat. There were no new jutsus or styles to watch. Just the same standard Konoha textbook fight. Kakashi and Gai's fight was also similar. It barely lasted 10 minutes before he had Gai pinned below him, indicating the end of the fight.

"I hoped Gai would win!" Akira hmphed and crossed her arms. She really wanted to get back at him for saying Gai was incompetent. Her best friend was awesome!

"It's ok. He always has next year. And this was a valuable learning experience for him." Dai said and Gai didn't seem too down for a guy who just lost. It was expected. Kakashi had more experience and time to prepare than Gai had.

"YOSH! Let's go to Ichiraku to celebrate Gai coming till the finals. How does that sound?" Dai announced. He was very proud of how his son held his ground during the matches. And even more proud at the sportmanship he potrayed. They were merrily chatting and Team Chouza had dropped by to say hello. Chouza was also very proud of his student's achievement.

"Eep! I lost track of time. Mina Ni asked me to be home early. I gotta go. Thanks for the treat. And Gai tomorrow sparring practice. Don't forget." She yelled, running down the street. Minato was holding a celebratory dinner for Kakashi and Akira had forgotten about it.

She reached home to see Kakashi wearing his flak jacket. He was practically drowning in it. Minato and Kushina were desperately trying to hold back a laugh. Kakashi, oblivious to how ridiculous he looked, continued to flaunt his rank in Akira's face. Even if he was a Chunnin now, he was still a seven year old; who still had a bit of childish streak and excitement at recieving something new.

"Aha! I outrank you Namikaze." He very well knew she couldn't say anything to him this was his day.

"Did anyone tell you, you look like an ant in that jacket?" 

"You're just jealous!" He stated.

"I am in no mood to argue with you. Here." She handed him a small bouquet of meadowsweets and germaniums that Minato forced her to buy.

"Congratulations." She grumbled with a constant scowl on her face. Well if she is being forced to get something for her enemy might as well choose it herself. Flowers held great meaning afterall. Thank you kunoichi classes! (the ones where she wasn't thrown out of anyway).

"Careful Namikaze. Otherwise I would believe you actually have a crush on me." He teased, accepting the flowers. Behind him Kushina cackled. She clearly knew what the flowers meant.

Akira's nose scrunched up in disgust, "Who in their right mind would have a crush on you of all people? Oh right your bunch of air-headed fangirls. Check their meanings you dolt!"

Kakashi frowned. She knew something he didn't. He took out the flower dictionary from Minato's shelf and flipped through them until he found the flowers he was looking for.

_Useless and stupid._

"NAMIKAZE!" he roared, chasing her around the house. Akira yelped and hid behind Kushina.

'Why do I feel a bit disappointed though?' He thought, not able to explain the prickling feeling in his chest. He had really hoped they meant something nice.

Minato cursed the gods, he had looked up the meanings himself as Akira looked so happy in selecting them. But he couldn't help but smile at the two kids. Kakashi was highly unresponsive after his father's death with Akira instigating him, he could see him act his age for once. He hoped they remained innocent for as long as possible.

* * *

The Naras may look lazy but there is a reason why they are one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. They were merciless.

Shikaku had made her memorise random shogi patterns backwards and forwards to stregthen her brain and for every pattern she got wrong, she had to climb the Hokage mountain up and down ten times. It was not as easy as it sounded. He made her carry boulders while climbing the mountains.

And Akira got a lot of wrongs. Needless to say it was less of shogi training and more of climbing.

If he was in a particularly sadist mood, he would tie her ankles together and make her hop and not climb.

"Damn you Shika sensei....." She wheezed out as she dropped the boulder, narrowly missing his toe. Shikaku jumped away. Damn this girl got into so much trouble, he actually had to run around and pull her out of it.

"Hai hai." He drawled, dusting his hands. "Curse me all you want, but we aren't done yet. Get back to the board." He pushed her towards the small, antique wooden shogi board placed under a banyan tree. 

"Why did you take me as an apprentice old man! I have enough on my plate, LET ME GO!" She wailed looking down at the board. They were just mumbo-jumbo in her brain. He forced her head down to the board.

"Nope!" He looked at her sullen state. Kids won't learn unless their interest is piqued. He let out a heavy sigh. What was he going to do when he had a child of his own? "Alright, we'll do something different. Repeating the same task will be boring and useless. I'll teach you shogi strategies."

"Shogi has strategies?"

"Well it is a political game. It's quite similar to battle formations." The corner of his lips quirked up as Akira's eyes widened.

"YES!!! Finally something shinobi related."

"First up, the Yagura pattern. Now listen carefully. This is a formation where the King is protected before the opponent even thinks of attacking. Essentially the first few moves you make will lead to this formation; if you play defensive. The King remains at the centre with his cavalry forming a fortress like structure, blocking any openings for the opponent pieces to enter. It is also an effective counter-attack if planned carefully."

"But in any battle, won't killing the main pillar of support be the primary goal? That means every game has to start with this formation"

"That's exactly why security measures are high for the King even when the state is not at war. If the King falls, the entire kingdom slips into chaos. Thus protection even in potentially peaceful times is important. Now Akira who do you think the King of Konoha is?"

"The most protected even during peace?" Akira scratched her cheek, "The Hokage?"

"Why?" Shikaku never let her guess an answer. You always need to have a reason to back up your view otherwise it's useless. He constantly stressed on this fact, making her rationalize or make sense of something with the littlest clue given.

"He is under constant security. He had a whole divison of ANBU specifically to act as his personal guard. Even his Clan is not exempt from the protective measures. We can't afford the Hokage's family to be used as bait. He is the most powerful person in the village. Not to mention Konoha will collapse if something were to happen to Hokage-sama."

"Konoha is not so frail in structure. If a seven year old can figure out that the village won't survive without their chief, then everyone will be out for his blood. If Hokage-sama is unable to take over his duties due to any imminent danger, there is a protocol for the council to instate a Provisional Hokage till the emergency is resolved. The government also has Invasion Decrees, wherein it is under the jurisdiction of the Clan Heads to take any action they deem necessary without needing approval from the Hokage. So no, Konoha will not collapse directly if anything were to threaten Hokage-sama's position. Yes we will be deprived of the most powerful shinobi of our village but the government itself will remain untouched."

"Then maybe the Daimyo. He is our major financial source. He even holds power to decide the next Hokage."

"We don't act directly under his orders. He is role is of the nature of a bank. They are to provide us with provisions in exchange for certain securities and collateral. But other than that he is not even a member of our village."

Akira's eyebrows furrowed as she looked back at the board. The King?

"Alright I'll give you a hint. You have heard of the Will of Fire right?"

"Yes."

"And who do you think the Will of Fire burns brigthly in: a man who has seen everything there is to see, or a kid who has yet to see the world?"

"A kid.

_Knowledge, though a gift, is a heavy burden to hold._

_Some are left best untold._

_Hopes for the future lie brighter than gold,_

_As to the repentance of the weary and the old_." she answered, reciting the rest of the poem.

"In that poem lies the answer. Think about it. You will soon figure out who the true King of Konoha is."

"Haaa you are making me think too much Shika sensei......Yoshino-san! Hello!" Shikaku's eyes widened, not expecting the nagging kunoichi for another week. She had gone on a mission to the Land of Stones. She looked specially radiant today. Focus Shikaku. He had missed her, but he wasn't going to show that.

"Hello Akira. Is Shikaku training you properly or just lazying around as usual?"

"He is a slave driver Yoshino-san. He makes me do the work but cloud watches on his own. Save me!!!"

"What? That is so irresponsible of you. Horrible I say." Shikaku did not miss the small smirk, flickering across her lips.

"Oh come on woman, leave me alone. Don't you have anything better to do?"

They squabbled for a while, but she had to leave soon, having to report at the mission desk.

"Shika sensei?"

"Nani?"

"You like her don't you?" She asked cheekily, hoping to fluster her stoic teacher.

"Haan? Well of course, she is my wife."

"Oh okay......WAIT WHAT????" Akira's jaw dropped, clearly not expecting that plot twist.

"Yeah we've been married for almost a year now."

"She married you....willingly?" Her eye twitched, still not in terms with Shikaku being a family man.

"Yes why is that so hard to believe?"

"But she could do so much better than you." She scanned him head to toe, still not understanding what did Yoshino see in him.

"......."

"Climb the mountain 5 more times."

"AH, sorry sensei!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter time skip and Team Minato!!!! Who is excited for it??


	8. Formation: Team Minato!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we all have been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for practically going MIA. Real life responsibilites had kidnapped me. I survived! Here is a chapter to celebrate.

After three painstaking years the next class graduated from the Academy and Akira, now eleven, was finally going to be placed on a team. At last she would have an excuse to miss Shikaku's gruesome training. Don't get her wrong, she highly respected her master, but his methods were tireless. She was not a Nara by birth to keep up!

She had shot up like a weed in the past couple of years, taller than Kakashi, a fact she never fails to torment him. As she grew up, her fancy of long hair had also grown with her. After seeing Kushina and Mikoto fight flawlessely despite their mid waist tressess, not to mention the Hyuuga Clan, the Shodaime Hokage etc, she was adamant on growing out her hair. Currently it barely brushed passed her shoulder blades.

She was excited to meet her new teammates. Her joy was short lived though, when she reached the roof top designated to meet her new team. Why? Why? Why her?

Sitting right beside her new teammates was the one and only cockroach- Hatake Kakashi.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS GUY IS HERE AS WELL?"

"Oh its you." Kakashi he briefly looked at her and promptly turned away as if she was not worth his time.

"Grhhh!"

Rin and Obito who were the new joinees, where confused. Who where these two? Well Kakashi was well known throughout the academy, but Akira had kept a low profile.

"Akira settle down!" Minato sweatdropped, completely expecting this when Sandaime-sama handed him the team division roster.

"Mina Ni!" She whined. She had enough of the pomegranate seed at home, now she has to spend almost every waking hour with him!

"If you don't want to work with Kakashi, you will have to wait for another year and train only under Shikaku-senpai." He threatened.

Akira gulped as she imagined the maiacal evil laugh Shikaku would let out. Furiously she shook her head. Nope, she can't handle any more of the 24/7 torture. She grumbled and quietly sat down.

"That's what I thought. Okay, let's settle down and introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Namikaze Minato. I am twenty-one. I like ramen, I don't paticularily hate anything. My hobbies are making new seals and my dream....is to become the Hokage."

He smiled as his eyes glazed with determination at the mention of his dream.

Apparently hearing him, Obito was overwhelmed with inspiration. "Oh me! me! I'll go next. My name is Uchiha Obito. I am fourteen years old. I like candy and helping others, my hobbies are playing with my baby cousin Shisui. I hate Bakashi. My dream is to become the Hokage. Sensei, you have a tough contender."

Minato chuckled and winked at Obito. "No doubt Obito, from today onwards we are rivals for the Hat." Obito almost teared up, he was acknowledged as a rival by the Yellow Flash.

"Hello everyone. My name is Nohara Rin and I am fourteen years old. I like Tofu and lillies. My hobbies are helping my grandmother with our sweet shop. And my dream is to become a great Medic-Nin like Tsunade-sama."

Minato nodded. "That is an admirable goal Rin. I'm sure you will become the greatest Medic-nin out there." Minato pointedly glanced at Akira, prompting her to go next.

"Yo! My name is Namikaze Akira, I'm eleven. My likes and hobbies,...." She paused as she remebered Shikaku's training. _Withold as much information as possible. Be as vague as you can._ "......are not important. I dislike many things including pomgranate seeds." She pointedly glared at Kakashi who ignored her with practiced ease. "And my dream is to be a loyal shinobi."

"Right Akira. Now Kakashi, introduce yourself." Said boy was currently scowling at a wall. He sighed and reluctantly turned towards the crowd.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm tweleve. I like my pack summons. I hate those who don't follow the rules. My dream is to be better than everone else." 

A tick formed at both Akira and Obito's forehead while Minato and Rin sweatdropped. This team was going to be a piece of work.

"Such an attitude." Obito huffed.

"I know! Try dealing with that stick-in-the-mud for six years." Akira grumbled.

"Alright everyone. Let's move to the training grounds. We are going to do a little team excercise." With that he hirashin'd off, leaving a flash of yellow behind.

Reaching the ground, Minato explained the excercise. "It's simple. All you have to do is **defeat** me and take a bell." He held up three bells. 

"Sensei you have only three bells. There are four of us." Rin pointed out, confused at the objective of the test.

"Really, I didn't notice. You are observant Rin-chan." Obito tried buttering her up, realising the number only after she pointed it out.

Minato smiled, sweatdropping. "A shinobi has to pay close attention to detail Obito. Yes Rin is correct. Three bells and four of you. One is bound to fail."

With that he disappeared. "What?" Kakashi sprinted off to god knows where leaving behind his three teammates. The three jumped back behind a bush, planning the next course of action.

"Alright I know my brother...........we are absolutely no match for him!" Akira stated, already trying to formulate a plan. Shikaku-sensei always avised her to plan a strategy backwards. Define your goal and work from their what needs to be done to acquire said goal.

Obito sqwuaked. "What? Akira! That was in no way motivating."

"It wasn't supposed to be. Think, he is a jounin, the feared Yellow Flash of Konoha. You think we Genins can take on him on our own? Much less on a one-one battle? The disparity between are abilities are too wide."

"Sokka! The key is working together. The bells was to through us off the main goal. Defeating sensei." Rin hit her fist in her palm, in understanding.

"Where is this Bakashi when you need him?"

"Not a clue, but I know him. He won't work with us."

"Wrong Namikaze. You don't know me all that well." Akira yelped, whirling around face to face with Kakashi. He had been standing there all this while. "I'm not that stupid. I have been his student for five years, of course I know I can't defeat him on my own. Here's what we need to do....."

Thus for the first time, the newly minted Team Minato underwent their first excercise as a single unit. Needless to say, they passed the first assessment set by their sensei with flying colours.

* * *

Akira was walking down the street, when out of nowhere, Orochimaru appeared right in front of her.

"Yikes." She fell back, caught off guard. "Hey! A little heads up would be nice." She got up, rubbing her head.

"You are training to be a shinobi, you must be at guard at all times." Orochimaru hissed, holding a big scroll. At that instant he looked exactly like one of those creepy prophecy tellers from the story that always leave half-baked riddles and complicate the story.

"Here, this is for you." He chucked the huge scroll into her hands. "It's a summon scroll. I have no use of it and it was starting to gather dust. Thought you could benefit from it." 

And with that he turned on his heel and left. "This was so random." Akira sweatdropped but nevertheless used to the Snake Sannin's social awkwardness.

She ran home, excited to know who her summon animal could be. Baralleing through the front door she found Minato busy fixing dinner and Kakashi reading some scrolls.

"Mina Ni! Mina Ni!" She was hopping around, barely able to contain her curiosity.

"What is it Aki-oof!" She pushed the scroll in his unsuspecting hands. 

"Orochi-sama gave me a summon scroll. Hurry, hurry teach me how to do it!" Minato carefully examined the scroll. 

"It will have to wait until after dinner Akira."

"But I wanna know who the summon is. Badly! I can't wait!"

"Curiosity killed the cat Namikaze." Kakashi drawled. He was definitely feeling smug because he already had a summon and a pack.

"And the satisfaction brought it back. Know your proverbs right Hatake."

After nearly choking twice on her dinner, Akira now sat with Minato and Kakashi around the scroll, paitently writing her name on the blank slot.

"Now, you put down your signature under your name with blood, forming a blood pact with your summons." Minato explained as he handed her a clean kunai. 

Once she was done, she bit her thumb and weaved the hand signs like she had seen her brother do multiple times. 

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Slamming her palm on the floor, ebony tendrils of the summoning seal blended beneath her palm. With a poof of smoke, a tiny black mass was huddled on the floor. Akira went close to it, poking it. Big mistake. The black blob, that was her summon, squaked and ruffled it's wings, startled. 

"Yikes!" Akira tumbled back, clearly not expecting that thing to come to life. She observed closely and realised the thing flapping inher living room was a tiny bat.

"Who are you?" A tiny, squeaky, chipmunk like voice spoke. Kakashi nudged her, prodding her to talk to the summon. The first interaction was important and determined the relationship between the summon and summoner.

"Oh, hi. My name is Namikaze Akira. I recently wrote down my name on the Summon's Scroll. Nice to meet you."

"Wait a minute! You are a human." Akira nodded and the little mammal whooped in victory, somersaulting and zipping across the house.

"Oh my gosh mom will be so proud! I am the first bat to be summoned since generations. I got myself a human! I got myself a human! Yipee!" The cute little bat was busy celebrating in a sing-song voice brimming with pure innocence, its joy so contagious even Kakashi couldn't hold back a chuckle. Animals hit him differently than people.

"Right, I should introduce myself. Sorry, where are my manners? I am Miyo. Really excited to be your summon."

"Thank you Miyo. I am sure we will make one hell of a team." She smiled as Miyo perched on her elbow, surveying her.

"Congratulations on your first summon Aki." Minato smiled. He remembered the first time he summoned Gamaken. He had truly been esctatic.

As Akira and Miyo bonded, getting to know one another, Kakashi couldn't help smile at her delight. What he didn't see was Minato's perceptive gaze as he glanced between Akira and Kakashi. He couldn't help the smirk on his face. The kids were nearing adolescence. Well this ought to be fun!

* * *

"What's your problem Hatake?" Obito fumed, pinned to the tree. He ignored him, flinging his kunai, turning back to the target as if it had personally offended him. Obito tried to startle Kakashi into missing his aim and ended up facing the torrent of kunai he flinged in his direction.

Akira and Minato were expecting this. It was the same every year. Sakumo's death anniversary. Kakashi still hadn't visited his father's grave since the funeral. Six years had gone by, but Kakashi was still stuck in the past. 

Akira, though she hated his guts, worried about him. He completely shut down the week nearing this day, immersing himself in anything that will help him forget that memory.

He was bottling up his emotions, and there is only so much one can bear before they break.

She did not want to see Kakashi break.

Akira hated his attitude but respected his skills. He was as talented as he boasted. She marched down from Minato's side, approaching Kakashi. Steeling herself, she spoke.

"Kakashi, are you seriously holding a grudge on life? Determined not to enjoy it because your father abandoned you?"

"Shut up." His hands trembled, knuckles turning white over the handle, eyes fixated on the target. 

"Akira." Minato warned but when she looked at him with utmost seriousness, he backed down, hoping she knew what she was doing.

Obito and Rin sensed the tense atmosphere. They exchange worried glances, still a little confused as to what was happening. They quietly moved out of the way, standing beside Minato.

'I have to be careful.' Akira thought. She signed to Minato and the three left them alone. They moved away but were still within earshot. It was just the two of them now.

"I know you feel betrayed. You are allowed to be angry and sad Kakashi."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He barked, finally facing her. His eyes burned with rage.

"Do you blame yourself for his decision?" She asked softly, slowly inching near him.

He inhaled sharply. "Stop." His voice was watery, eyes rapidly blinking. Akira's heart broke. The pain was killing him from within. She knew that memory tormented him but she didn't realise that he had been carrying that guilt with him all this while.

"You couldn't have stopped it Kakashi. You were a kid. He made his decison and it falls entirely on him. "

"STOP!" He yelled, flinging a poorly aimed kunai at her. She barely had to move to dodge. His stance was off and mind far away.

_"It wasn't your fault."_

Kakashi broke at that, swinging a punch at her. Akira deftly leaned back and caught his fist in her palm. Akira was herself suprised. She had never been able to block his attacks before. Dodge, yes but never block. He blindly kept throwing punches but didn't manage to land a single one on her.

His rage clouded him, making rookie mistakes. Akira frowned. It wasn't like him to have a sloppy form.

She dodged one last punch and sidestepped. Twisted his wrist, slamming him into the ground. He slowly got up, elbows quivering. He swerved his legs, kicking her behind the ankles. She reeled back, whipping out a kunai and bracing herself just in time. 

Both the weapons clashed, grinding the kunai back and forth. Kakashi was towering over her, trying to get the kunai out of her hands. Akira was on the ground, arms crossed, pushing him back against the knife.

_Clink!_

Both the kunais went flying across the field. Kakashi wasted no time, jumped back and started weaving hand signs. Before she could react, a huge wave of water surged towards her. Twisting her fingers in intricate manner, she shot out a gust of wind in time to nullify the attack. His Chakra Distribution was all over the place. Kakashi wasn't able to concentrate.

'Enough of this.' she decided. Using the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ (The Body Flicker Jutsu) she teleported behind him, locking him by wrapping her arms around his forearms, locking him in her grip. He kept thrashing around but Akira didn't loosen her hold.

Kakashi slowly came to a stop, his knees giving away. He dropped to his knees, eyes downcast. If Akira felt tears on her sleeve she didn't say anything. She remained holding him as he composed himself. God knows how long he had repressed these feelings alone.

No one deserved to go through so much alone.

Minato forced back tears as he saw his student breakdown, utterly lost. He felt as if someone transported him five years back, when he found his student soaked in his father's blood. He hadn't healed at all. Minato felt like an absolute failure as a teacher. His student had been so burdened and he didn't do anything about it. He forced Kakashi to stay the night with them.

The next day there were _Hydrangea_ on Sakumo's grave. His son had finally started learning _to forgive_ him. 

* * *

"Ugh Hatake!"

"That's Hatake-senpai to you Namikaze. I am a Chunin and you...a Genin."

She fumed. It had been 6 months since Team Minato had been formed and the Chunin exams were around the corner. Kakashi had become a Chunin in a fight against Gai and kept flaunting his rank to get a rise out of Akira. Now she had to make Chunin on the first try in the upcoming exam Minato allowed them to join this year. The exam was being held on a zonal level this year due to border tensions and the looming war. Hence they will only be up against their very own Konoha Genins.

Akira was working herself to the bone. Being the Yellow Flash's sister put a lot of pressure on her. 

She cleared the Chunin exam with Obito and Rin. Minato was escatic Shikaku had a proud smirk. Though he would deny that with everything he had.

She was currently rubbing her rank in Kakashi's face. They had recieved their assessment report. She had obtained a higher written score than him and that frustrated Kakashi to no end. She kept riling him up.

She ended up being tied and hanging from the tree.

"Untie me Hatake!" She roared, kicking her legs, struggling against the knots. Obito was laughing his ass off, clutching his stomach. Rin shook her head. She tried. Sometimes Minato thought he of her as his only sane student.

"You know better than to rile him up Akira. You probably did something to deserve it. Stay there." Minato sighed, and continued to give the team briefing with Akira hanging off the tree.

* * *

Akira was currently on the way to the Uchiha compound. It was her day off and she had promised a dango treat to Itachi and Shisui once she cleared the exam. She often babysat Itachi in her free time and sometimes even Shisui joined. He loved his baby cousin and the two were adorable together. 

But even at the young age of three and six Itachi and Shisui were trained to be perfect Uchihas. Kept together, obedient and disciplined.

'I need to fix this.' Akira thought. 'I had a childhood despite a war. I am not letting these two miss out on that.' With a new mission on hand, she set out to make them have the best time of their lives.

'Come one boys. Let's go out for some dango. My treat."

"Ok Akira Nee-sama." Though his eyes twinkled at dangos, Itachi spoke in a formal tone, too funny on a toddler. She sweatdropped at the formality. 'Fugaku Ni went overboard with Heir training.'

There was a lot of pressure on Itachi as Clan Heir and it didn't help the fact that he was a prodigy.

"But we are not supposed to leave the compound." Shisui pointed out, confused. He really wanted dangos but the elders had striclty told them not to leave the compound.

"Consider it training." Akira bribed them with the one thing they regarded as worship, "We have to sneak past them and get back in without them realising. Like a mission. Besides nothing will happen to you two. Afterall, you will be accomapnied by a Chunin." 

She winked as the two lit up at the news.

"Congrats on making Chunin Akira Nee." Shisui jumped and hugged her, a shy Itachi latching onto her leg in a small hug.

"Thanks boys. You are the best. Now, let me show you the Shinobi way to have fun."

Their afternoon was filled with crazy stuff and Itachi finally let go of the stoic mask and laughed like a little child, getting muddied from constantly toppling on his little toddler feet. They were in the middle of playing Blind Man's Bluff when Team Minato joined them.

Akira was the one blind folded, arms outstretched, searching for the two brats who kept escaping her. She could sense their chakra, flickering with glee and mischief but indulged them a bit. She fooled around, acting as if the two had outsmarted her.

She was aimlessely walking around, when she tumbled into a pair of strong arms. She recognized the crackling chakra that sent small tingling shocks under her skin.

"Um...Hatake?" She removed her blindfold to find herself really close to Kakashi. She could actually make out the outline of his pupils, eyes as dark as a portal to oblivion, pulling her in. The two remained frozen, not knowing how to react in such a situation.

"It's Kakashi Ni's turn now!" Shisui cried out, breaking them out of their reverie. As Akira pulled herself from his arms, she felt Kakashi's fingers trail down her arms, lingering for a while. As if he didn't want to let go just yet. Kakashi was suprised by himself. Pre-teens was a confusing age.

Kakashi was about to refuse but ultimately couldn't resist Shisui's puppy eyes and awestruckness at his cool mask. He felt his chest inflate a little bit of pride. A kid looked upto him. How could he refuse now?

"Cane we play Statue please!" Itachi asked with a child-like innocence that no on had the heart to muster a no. Statue was a game where one person was the It. They would count upto ten and in the meantime the other players had to stand in ridiculous poses and freeze like a statue once the It was done counting. Then the It would try to go and get each one of the players to break out of character. First person to show any movement was the next It.

"Alright, I'll go first." Obito declared as he turned to face a tree, away from them and counted till ten.

"Nine.....Ten- Statue!" He yelled and whirled around, all of them frozen in ridiculous poses. He first went to Itachi, the little one having trouble containing his giggles.

"Well would you look at that Itachi-chan. So cute." He made a weird face, breaking Itachi, who was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Obito Ni! Not fair. Now see I lost." He pouted, hands on his hips, in mock anger.

"Well Itachi-chan. How about we get Kakashi out next?"

"Yes!"

The went to the stoic Hatake. He was simply standing, not striking a pose like the others. Obito decided to have a little fun in Kakashi's misery.

"Ne ne Itachi-chan, did you know, Kakashi can stand on one hand and still win the Statue game." The silver haired shinobi felt a tick form on his forehead. Obito was going to get it from him.

"Really?" Itachi looked at him with those big, round eyes full of awe and admiration. The downfall of the Hatake Clan would be puppy eyes. They were terribly weak against it.

"Yeah maybe if we turn and look back again real quick he will show." Obito said with a shit-eating grin. They quickly turned and found the Hatake on on hand, balancing with ease. Obito wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"Itachi-chan, why don't you stay here and make sure Kakashi doesn't move while I go check on the others."

"Okay Obito Ni." Like a man on a mission, Itachi sat down in front of him, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, his gaze not leaving Kakashi even once. Kakashi was going to wreck hell on Obito.

That's how Kakashi ended up staying on a one-handed handstand for more than an hour, Itachi still refusing to look away. Minato noticed his student's hand trembling and took pity on him.

"Well I guess that makes Kakashi the winner of this game." Itachi nodded along, finally relieving Kakashi. He stood up, stretched his hands and started chasing Obito around the ground, flinging tagged kunai at him.

All of them laughed as Obito desperately dodged the explosive tags. Itachi was finally acting his age, like a child instead of standing stiff and straight. He ploped down on the ground, sprawled like a starfish instead of the perfect seiza he was drilled to follow. The running around had tired him out, as he fell asleep on the ground then and there.

He was still a three year old, barely having enough stamina. Akira carried him on his back and Shisui walked holding her hand. She dropped them off at the Uchiha Compound, to be met with a very irritated Fugaku.

"Why is Itachi covered in mud and dust?"

"We were just playing Fugaku Ni. He fell a couple of times."

"Akira, he is a Clan Heir in training. He cannot afford to be distracted."

"He also deserves a childhood!"

"Enough Akira. Don't teach me how to raise my own child." With that he took Itachi in his arms and slammed the door shut. Shisui looked at her with wide eyes, scared.

"It's okay little Shisui." In an attempt to cheer him up, she bent a little and whispered in his ears, "I think he is cranky because he didn't have his beauty nap."

Shisui gwuaffed, hands muffling his laughter. "Come one pipsqueak. Let's get you home." Akira smiled for Shisui, but her brain was spewing multiple thoughts per minute. Fugaku was never this cold. And he was the one who said Itachi will always be a child first and then a Clan Heir. But in the past year, that outlook had drastically changed, as if someone was forcing him to speak those very words he loathed.

Someone was instigating him. Akira dreaded the day they managed to manipulated Uchiha Fugaku make an irrevocable decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: MinaKushi fluff!! Who is excited for it?


End file.
